Not what you expected
by xYomix
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, but now she is back and this time, it's to save the Cullen's. But Bella is not that same as she used to be. With a new life, a new friend, and a new existance, will she and Edward ever be togeather again? First Fan fiction
1. Preface: My Past

Not what you expected

Not what you expected

Summary: Takes place mid new moon. Edward has left Bella and things have gone horribly wrong. The pack is gone and now Bella is something besides human. Not quite vampire and not quite werewolf. What happens when she is confronted by the Cullen's once again, but this time it is she who will save them.

Preface:

(BPOV)

I clicked the end button on my cell phone, hanging up on my boss. I had been with the PBI for four years now and I was finally going to face my fears. I opened the door to my rusty red truck. It wasn't the same one I had in Forks years ago, but it reminded me of it. Plus it went over the sixty mile mark.

I had been hunting down a coven of fairies, members of the dark court. They had broken off from the required hierarchy and were now tracking down immortals and other supernatural creatures to kill. They were currently in the state of Oregon, making their way to Canada. My boss, Ivan who was in fact a shape shifter, had called me and alerted me to their next possible targets, the Cullen's.

Ignorant to my past relationship with the coven of vampires he had ordered me and my partner Alex out to their home, near the Washington state boarder. I started the engine of my truck, Alex in the seat next to me. He was tall, with jet black hair and piercing red eyes. Normally I would be scared Shitless of a vamp with red eyes, but in his case it was fine. The organization had created a blood plant which produced synth blood. A vampire could live off of this clone blood and never had to hunt. Of course it wasn't as delicious as real blood but it quenched the thirst.

I let out a sigh as the road disappeared behind us. It had been nearly thirty years since I had last seen the Cullen's. Thirty years since Edward had left me in the forest, telling me he didn't love me. Thirty years since my best friend, Jacob Back and the other pack members were killed. Thirty years since I became what I was today. I was no longer human, no matter how much my appearance might say different. So far as we knew, I was the only one of our kind. Not vampire. Not werewolf. But a mixture of both. I was a hybrid, a dihampier.

I was the creation when werewolf blood and vampire venom mixed in a changing body, I had three separate forms. The main one I used was mostly human. I had a heart beat, normal brown eyes, long flowing brown hair, and I could blush, cry, eat, and sleep. But even so I always had heightened senses, reflexes, and only required up to three hours of sleep a night. I could go longer without sleeping but then I required more food. Either normal, or blood.

My other form was one of a vampiric nature. I wouldn't put myself in that category, but I did have the basics. When I shifted form, my heart beat would stop, my eyes would turn black as night. My skin would pale and I would grow fangs.

And lastly I could take form of a werewolf. I had only shifted once, and that was during a life and death experience with some zombies. Luckily I was able to rip them to shreds and save myself. But since then the best I could do was increase my heart rate, my body temp would rise, and I would have fits of rage that would make a daemon run back to hell.

Of course being me, that wasn't all. In all forms I had super speed, strength, healing, hearing, scenting, and all other aspects. As well as vampiric powers. When I was human my mind was closed off to all intrusions. Now it had been intensified. No vampire power worked on me unless I willed it to. I had complete and utter control over anyone's, or anything's, mind. I could read their thoughts, and communicate telepathically with them as well. I could alter their senses, make them hear things, smell things, make them see things, make them not see what was right in front of them, control the usage of their power, and anything else there was to do with the mind.

A tapping on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at Alex who was pointing at the upcoming turn off. He had been my partner for the better part of three years. We had become good friends over that period. He found out about my past, and I learned that he was a pervert that would come on to anything with legs. He had continuously hit on me and our female clients, but I had learned to shrug it off. Complaining only made him grin and do it more often.

As far as we knew he had no special talent. But maybe his enhanced sexual drive was his power. Maybe not.

I drove up the gravel driveway which lead up to a four story mansion. I was similar to the one in forks, with a wrap around deck and white wood siding. I picked out Emmett's jeep, Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle Mercedes, and Edwards Volvo. I felt a pang of pain run through me but I quickly pushed it aside. I had learned control over my emotions over the past three decades and was quite good at repressing them.

When I had first changed, I had wanted to hate the Cullen's. I wanted to blame them for all my problems, and me turning into a freak. But after a while, I realized that it wasn't their fault. Edward had never loved me, which meant that his family was no longer responsible to what happened to me. I was a weak human. Un-important, and disposable. I couldn't blame them for leaving.

I took a breath and let out a sigh before turning off the car and stepping out. Alex gave me a sympathetic glance as he started to unload the bags from the cab of the truck. He passed three of them to me while he took the other two. Together we turned and walked up the front steeps, and towards my past.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting again

Chapter 1: Meeting again

Chapter 1: Meeting again

(BPOV)

The old oak door opened before Alex could even knock. In the doorway stood Esme and Carlisle, the people who I thought would someday be my parents. I was thankful for the hundredth time that I chose to wear sunglasses today. They covered most of my face, hiding all recognition of me. And as a result of the change, I no longer smelt the same or as strongly as I did back then.

Both of them regarded me and Alex with curious eyes. They had not been notified of our presence and I could tell that they were surprised that Alice hadn't seen us coming. Speaking of which she was standing just off to the side, her mouth twisted up into a fake smile, but I could see the annoyance and anger at herself for not being able to predict this. Emmett stood to the other side, only half of his body visible. Rosalie was in front of him, looking bored and indifferent. Jasper stood behind his mate, his arms protectively wrapped around her shoulders. I could see the confusion on his face about him not being able to read our emotions. And lastly was Edward. He was standing just behind his family, only his face was visible. His eyes were dark, like he hadn't gone hunting in a while. He was slumped over, almost like he was in too much pain to care about what was happening around him. This puzzled me.

I decided not to dwell on him too much because as much as I hated to admit it, there would be no one else for me. He was the only one I will ever love and the fact that he didn't return my feelings was too much to bear.

Getting down to business Alex spoke, pulling out his I.D. badge.

"Hello, I am Alex and this is my partner." He motioned to me with his other hand and I was grateful that he didn't mention my name. "We have been scent here from the PBI, the Preternatural Bureau of Investigation, in regards to the murders of immortals such as yourselves. The suspects at large are believed to be heading this way and we are convinced that you and your coven are the intended targets."

Esme let out a gasp and Carlisle's arm wrapped around her waist in comfort. "We have never heard of the PBI before." Carlisle sounded skeptic but his face remained calm.

"We are a secret organization dedicated to the hiding and control of all preternatural beings and occurrences. No one knows about us, and we intend to keep it that way." Alex said, giving the standard reply.

"Please, come in." Esme said, stepping aside.

Alex and I nodded our thanks and picked up the bags. We moved into the house, and made our way to the living room which was just to the right. Inside the house was spacious, and filled with light. Windows opened up the room, bathing it in smoky light. The walls were a pale peach, and a staircase lead upstairs. The kitchen was just opposite the living room and the back door was just ahead.

Alex, the Cullen's and I sat down in assorted groups. I stood, leaning against the wall leading to the hallway. Alex sat in the chair just to my left while Alice and Jasper took the love seat. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward sat on the large couch against the far wall.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "What murders are you talking about?"

This time it was I who answered. I had read over the case file at least twenty times while Alex was complaining about getting blood on his new Italian shoes.

"A group of fairies from the dark Fay court has broken off from the natural hierarchy and has been going around murdering all immortals and other preternatural creatures they come across, trying to gain other abilities. They had been seen making their way up from Mexico and across the country. They have been spotted following a rout that is leading straight to this area. We also believe that after they have come here, they will attack the coven up in Denali. We have been scent to watch over your family and destroy the harmful beings." I kept my voice calm and matter of fact as I recited the file from memory.

"What she said." Alex added, trying to lighten up the mood.

"How come there have been no reports of these murders? And why haven't the Volturi gotten involved?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi are only the member heads of the vampire world. There are many other supernatural creatures that you are un aware of. And to answer you first question, the Bureau has been keeping the kills hidden from the public eye." I stated.

"So what are we to do?" This came from Jasper.

"We fight of course!" Emmett's booming voice filled the room and I couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, we fight them and you follow our leads." I smiled.

"And you are?" I looked over at Rosalie who was eyeing me with distaste.

I let out a sigh and pushed away from the wall. I knew I would have had to tell them who I was eventually, but I was not looking forwards to the glares and hateful feelings I was sure to get.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." I said, removing my sunglasses. I heard them gasp as they realized who I was. I avoided eye contact and looked at the ground, the walls, anywhere but their faces.

"Bella?" Alice's voice made me look up. It was so full of sadness and longing that I couldn't not look. I nodded once and she was out of her seat and flying at me. She pulled me into a bone wrenching hug and I returned it happily.

"We missed you so much!" She cried into my shoulder. I was surprised to hear this. But I was grateful that they didn't all hate me. Next thing I knew I was engulfed by a pair of big meaty arms. Emmett's laugh echoed in my ears as he lifted me off the ground.

"Emmett…Can't…Breathe…" He let me down, chuckling as he did so. Esme embraced me in a motherly hug while Carlisle patted me on the shoulder. Jasper, as usual, stayed his distance but offered me a smile which I happily returned.

We broke apart and I met Rosalie's glare. "And what makes you think you can just come back here and take command? Your just a human." She spat.

Alex burst out laughing at that last comment. I was far from human, and I was about to prove it. The Cullen's looked confused, watching as Alex rolled on the floor in hysterics. I felt my eyes grow cold, the blackness of the monster inside of me coming out. I felt my heart slow and eventually come to a stop. I felt my fangs extend and curve over my bottom lip. The Cullen's all had looks of fear, curiosity and wonder on their faces as they witnessed my transformation.

Quicker than what would have been impossible for a human and a vampire, I was behind her. I placed my hand on her shoulders, my skin just as cold, if not colder than her own, making her jump and spin around.

"And what makes you think I'm human?" My voice was cold, deadly. Her eyes widened and I burst out laughing. Just as quickly I was back to normal. At least normal for me. I walked back over to where I had started feeling the shock of the others. Alex just sat there grinning and I swatted at his head.

"But, how is this possible?" Alice finally asked after Jasper clamed things down. I let out a sigh as Alex laughed. I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"It's kind of a long story." I said turning my back on them. Mostly because it would be easier to tell not having to look at their horrified faces the whole time. And because I didn't want to look at the angered expression Edward was bound to have on his face right now at the fact that I was here.

"We have time." Alice stated simply.

"Okay." I sighed, and began my story.


	3. Chapter 2: Bella's Story

Chapter 2: Bella's Story

Chapter 2: Bella's Story

(BPOV)

I stood facing the window looking over the yard. I felt their gazes burn into my back.

"After you left," I began, "It was difficult for me. I wasn't really myself." I didn't want to make them feel guilty by telling them the full extent of the state I was in. Alex snorted but I ignored him. "After a while though, I decided I needed to get my life under control again, if not for me then for Charlie. So I started to hang out with Jacob Black, an old friend. I started to feel more like myself. But that quickly ended. He started to avoid me. Then one day I went out in search of the meadow, and Laurent found me. He said that he was back with Victoria and they were looking for me. But before he could attack, these giant dogs attacked him." I shuddered at the memory.

"It wasn't until later that I found out that they were werewolves who saved me and it was the Quileutes boys who were the wolves. Jacob was one of them and that's why he had ditched me. They had been hunting Victoria for a while now and had been unable to find a connection to her. Once I had informed them about what happened, they started to keep watch over me and Charlie. But even that wasn't enough. She broke through their defenses and killed Charlie. Wanting the torture to last longer, she took me away from forks and to an abandoned warehouse just inside of Seattle. She kept me there for a few days, the usual torture methods.

"Finally the pack found me, but not before she bit me. She killed Embry first, then Jacob. Sam was the one to kill her but he was also mortally wounded. He collapsed on top of me, his blood mixing with the venom. I woke up three days later, as I am now. I got out of the city as fast as I could, not wanting to attack any humans. I spent a year in the forests, discovering my forms, powers, abilities, and diet. I only have to feed once every month on blood, and I can still eat human food as a supplement." I continued to list off my power and other abilities.

"I could only use my abilities to a certain extent. I continued to practice and the more I used them the stronger they become. But I could only control one person at a time at that point."

"After a year or two on my own I met up with Brandon, another vampire. We traveled together for a year or two, and he became like a brother to me. Eventually we met up with three other males, and we became a coven. At first things went well. I convinced them to be vegetarians and curbed their thirst with my abilities. Then they began to force themselves on me. For over a decade I was trapped with them. The raped me repetitively, and beat me just like Victoria did. Since I'm not fully a vampire, other substances besides venom will mark and hurt me. But I also have the healing capacity of a wolf.

"Whenever they beat me, I would always heal by the end of the day, without a mark. They didn't like this. So they skinned my back. The tissue that grew back was softer and less durable and it scarred." I stopped there and lifted up the back of my shirt. My back looked like it had been put through a met grinder. There were deep ridges and scarred skin that covered every inch of my back. I heard Esme gasp and Alice let out a sob. Letting my shirt fall back into place I continued.

"Back then my abilities were still not as strong as they are today. I could control only two or three of them but the one I had left alone would always break my concentration and free the others. One night, I was able to run. I don't know for how long or how far, but I didn't stop until I absolutely had to. At first I thought I was safe, but less than a year later they found me again. For another six or eight years a sick game of tag was played. I would run, they would follow. They would catch me, rape me, and I would escape. About five years ago a member of the PBI found me and they took out the others, officially saving me. And I have been with them ever since."

Silence filled the room as I finished talking. I finally turned around and I saw a mixture of grief, anger, pain and sadness etched into each of their faces.

"Us leaving didn't do you any good now did it?" Alice said her voice cracking.

"Alice, it's fine. I'm alive and well. I have a good life, and a perverted friend."

"Hey! I resent that." Alex cried out, not being able to hide a smile.

"Come on. Your lecherous thoughts rival even Emmett's." I said with a grin. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper all laughed at this while Emmett just smiled proudly.

"That wasn't a compliment." I joked. Emmett just shrugged.

"We should have been there for you." Alice said. I wasn't sure if it was me or herself she was trying to convince.

"Alice," I said softly, comfortingly. "None of this is your fault. At first, I wanted to be mad at you, all of you. I tried to be, but I found out I couldn't. You weren't responsible for what happened to me. After Edward realized he didn't have feelings for me all obligations were null and void. I was just a weak, disposable human and I realize that. So, no hard feelings."

"Bella," Esme said softly," Do you really believe that is what we thought of you?" I could hear the disbelief in her voice. This confused me.

"It's true." I stated simply.

"No Bella." Carlisle said. "We left because we thought it would be better for you. That it would be safer if we weren't around. We really do care for you."

I looked around at their faces. Most of them were smiling and nodding in agreement to Carlisle's words. I felt myself smile in return and realized that I accepted this answer. I had always wished that I would bee accepted by this family and for the first time in a long time I felt completely accepted. I sat down on the arm of Alex's chair, getting more comfortable.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to Business

**I realize that I have yet to post a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Only Alex, Ivan, and the plot line is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back to business and catching up

(BPOV)

"Now, back to business." Alex said, opening one of the bags.

"It would be better if we split into two separate teams. I'll lead one, Alex will take the other." I held up my hand stopping the objections coming from Emmett and Rosalie. "We know more about the Fay and their weaknesses than you do. It will be better this way." Emmett seemed to accept this and nodded.

"Now, I want Emmett and Jasper to be on Alex's team, because you will be the weaker one." I continued.

"Why will we be the weaker one? If it's me and Jasper then we will be the stronger ones." He puffed out his chest to help make his point. Rosalie slapped the back of his head in response.

"Do you really need another demonstration?" I asked, raising my eyebrows questionably. I saw his eyes widen and his mouth form into an 'o' of understanding. Apparently he forgot about my little demonstration.

"First we will need to set up defenses. We think they will be here in about a weeks time. Now, the first thing you should know is that the Fey were never human to begin with, no matter how real they look. When you first see them they will most likely appear to be hikers. This is just an illusion, their glamour. They will be hiding their numbers and true physical appearances. We will lay a circle of salt around the perimeter of the house and reinforce the doors and windows with sheets of Iron. Salt is a purifying substance and will most likely dispose or weaken their glamour. The iron is an earth metal and will disrupt their power and strength even more. Some will not even be able to cross the iron in fear of being killed."

I pulled out a large canister of salt. The sheet metal that would cover the windows and doors were in another bag. I placed the salt on the floor next to me and continued to dig until I found what I wanted. I pulled out a browning high-power. The gun was usually in my shoulder hoister but today I though it would be best to go in unarmed. Well, beside the venom enhanced knives in my wrist sheaths. There was a whole department in the Bureau dedicated to weapon manufacturing. So far they had started to develop man made weapons and alter them to work against supernatural creatures. When it came to vampires, it was a simple case of making the weapon with donated venom.

The gun held led bullets. You could shoot the Fay with silver all day long and it wouldn't do you any good. Led was the only type of ammo that could kill or wound the Fey.

The Cullen's eyed the gun nervously. "If any one else wants one I have some extras. But the led bullets will either kill or wound the Fey. I won't be able to kill them all but it will take out a few of the leaders from a safe distance."

Jasper raised his hand and I tossed him the Browning and an extra clip. I handed Alex his own Firestarter and I took the other browning.

"Beside that, normal safety measures will be taken and we will devise a battle plan. Are there any questions?" I asked looking at the family.

No one said anything. "Okay." I said, settling back into my seat.

"There is one thing." Carlisle said motioning to Alex. "We will have to ask you not to hunt in the area while you are here." He was referring to the fact that Alex had red eyes unlike the others golden ones.

"That won't be a problem." I said, opening the bag again. "The Bureau owns a new blood plant. They have perfected this." I pulled out a blood pack with the PBI logo on it. I tossed it to Carlisle. "It's synth blood. What they do is they clone the blood that humans willing donate then they enhance it with drugs and chemicals that curb the thirst and make it so you don't have to hunt as often."

Carlisle had a look of utter astonishment on his face. "The Bureau has lots of branches that are dedicated to the development and creation of new weapons, devices, and tracking systems. Most of the technology is very advanced and we try to keep it hidden from the public so it gives us the upper edge." I explained.

"We have enough for the trip plus extra. So if you are interested you can try some fro yourselves. And if you want, we have shipping systems and I think we could get you on the list so you could get monthly deliveries."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't think that would be the best idea."

"That's fine but if you ever change your mind then let me know." Carlisle nodded and proceeded to through the blood pack back to me.

And of course me being me, I reached out too far to catch it and ended up falling off the chair arm and landed face first on the floor. Alex reached down and helped me up. He knew just how clumsy I was and managed to hold back his laughter. Emmett on the other hand did no such thing.

"Awesome! You're still clumsy!" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I still have a little balance issues but it's not as bad as before. Between my change and the fighting classes I have been taken I only fall about once every two days now." I said proudly.

"Bella, you're as stable as a three legged horse." Alex chided me. I slapped the back of his head in revenge.

Out of habit I looked at my watch. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"Alex, we need to go and check into the hotel." I got up and started to collect the bags.

"Bella, why don't you stay here?" Esme asked. "There is more then enough room and we would love it if you two stayed."

Alex and I looked at each other. He just nodded, saying it was my choice.

"Sure" I said, "then well just get the rest of the bags."

"There's more?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Of course there is. She is a girl after all." Alice said, defending me.

"This is Bella we're talking about." He retorted.

"I have more bags." I interjected before Alice could say anything else.

"You see!" She gloated.

"Theses ones wouldn't hold all of our weapons." I stated.

Alice got a look on her face that I couldn't quite identify. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion and astonishment. I guess I could understand. The last time they had seen me was when I was 18 and a small, defenseless human that wouldn't hurt a fly. Now I was a train assassin and carrying more weapons than the U.S. army.

Alex and I went back out into the truck and grabbed the remaining bags. There were just three other bags. One held a supply of synth blood and a few other weapons. The other contained all the iron we would need to barricade the house and the last one was for our clothes.

Esme met us at the door, her and Alice carrying the bags we had left inside. They lead us up the stairs and to the fourth story. All the walls were either white or a pale peach that matched the curtains and window shutters. It was an old Victorian style inside and out. The doors were big and clunky but beautiful. Most of them had carvings of animals and other pictures.

Esme led us to the last two rooms at the end of the hall.

"This one is for you Bella," She said motioning to the one closest. "And this one will be yours Alex." She pointed at the other one.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I walked into my room. The walls were a nice burgundy shade, with simple intricate patterns creating the boarder. There was a simple four poster bed in the far corner with wine colored sheets and black sating pillows. I let out a gasp as I spotted the rows of bookshelves. I could get used to this.

I quickly unpacked my bags, placing the small amounts of clothes in the oak dresser. I used the open areas on the bookshelves to organize the weapons and other materials I would need. I changed out of the heavy jacket, business pants and blouse I was wearing and into something more comfortable.

I ended up in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and went to meet Alex. He was waiting for me out in the hall. His black hair fell in a soft fluffy mass around his face. He was clad in black jeans and a button down black shirt. He looked every bit like the assassin he was.

"Do you have everything?" I asked. He just nodded

"Gun?"

"Check."

"warrants?"

"Check."

"Led and Salt?"

"Check and check."

"Chinese food?"

"Just ordered it."

"Perfect." I grinned.

**

* * *

**

Please review and let me know what you think!

**The more reviews the faster I will update! Flames are welcome too! **


	5. Chapter 4: Goofing off and Making up

Chapter 4: Goofing off and making up

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! (tear)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Goofing off and making up

(BPOV)

Alex and I quickly descended the stairs and as it happened I ended up tripping on the last step. For the second time that day my face met the floor.

"Nice to see you again," I muttered, "Did you miss me?"

Emmett's laugh met my ears and I grumbled in irritation. Alex pulled me back up and set me back on my feet. I took the chair that Alex had been sitting in earlier and he took the arm. It took me a moment to realize that the others were all staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, looking around nervously.

"Your…shoulder." Esme was the one to speak up. I glanced down at the exposed skin of my shoulder which was also covered in scars. The skin leading from the curve of my neck and half way down my arm was completely scarred. I realized that they had not seen the full extent of my injuries and scars that I had acquired over the years.

"Victoria gave me that when she bit me." I answered the unasked question. I remembered the feeling as her teeth pierced my skin. She had gnawed at the arm, ripping it to shreds. She had wanted it to hurt.

Alex put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Hey," He protested holding both his hands up, sowing me he was unarmed. "I was only trying to be nice. No need to be so touchy."

"Please, your touch is about as innocent as a rapists." I joked. "And I don't even want to know where your hands have been."

"Please, I have other girls to do that for me." He laughed at his own joke. Emmett joined in and they shared a very manly high five over my head. Rosalie delivered a slap to the back of Emmett's head and he threw an apologetic glance her way.

I pushed Alex off the chair and he landed on the floor in a heap. "The last time you have had any girl time was five years ago." I pointed out, much to his embarrassment. "And it was with your cousin!"

Most of the Cullen's looked appalled and Alex looked like he would have died if it was possible.

"I told you that in confidence!" He raged." And in my defense," He continued, turning to the Cullen's. "She was my step-fathers brother's daughter. We were in no way blood related."

"She shared the same last name, and that's enough for me." I stated. "And she's over fifty!"

Emmett couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. Jasper chuckled along with him and Alice was rolling on the floor, and if it were possible tears would have been falling down her face.

"Hey!" Alex snapped, "I'll have you know, Irene is a very tender lover!"

At this I joined the rest of the Cullen's and burst out laughing. He had told me that he and Irene had been very close before he was changed at the age of thirty, and had met up with his last living relative, who so being Irene, on one of his runs and they had hooked up.

Once everyone had calmed down, Alex had gathered himself off the floor, glaring at me menacingly. I shrugged my shoulders, having nothing else to say.

"I'm going to sit away from you." He said accusingly and I chuckled. He did a quick scan around the room, his gaze lingering on Rosalie. Grinning he strutted over to her side, sitting closer than needed. I smiled, _oh this should be good_.

Alex extended his arm over her shoulder in a matter in which was supposed to be seductive. Rosalie tried to look disgusted but I could see the tiny spark of pleasure in her eye about being lusted after. Emmett though, was far from pleased. His eyes darkened and a threatening growl rumbled in his chest. Alex just shot him a cocky grin.

"Don't worry about it Emmett." I said, trying to sooth the big bear of a vampire before he resorted to throwing fists. "He flirts with anything with legs."

Emmett was not so easily reassured, and he pulled Rosalie out of Alex's grasp and into his lap, 'accidentally' shoving Alex in the process. He looked unrepentant.

"As much as you hate to admit it," Alex commented. "You know that my charm has yet to fail me. The only woman that has not fallen into my arms is you. It would take a tank to break though that chastity belt you so humbly enforce. Maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be so uptight."

Esme and Carlisle looked embarrassed and shocked at Alex's statement. Rosalie looked smug, most likely due to my extreme embarrassment. Emmett was grinning and Jasper was trying to hide his amusement. Alice had a devious look in her eyes and I was positive that I didn't want to know what she was thinking. I refused to look at Edward but I could feel his intense gaze on my enflamed face.

I decided that two could play at this game. Shrugging off my embarrassment, I smiled sweetly at Alex.

"The main difference between us is that I choose not to, not because of lack of options. You on the other hand, couldn't get a girl unless you paid her."

Alex clutched his chest, as if he was in pain. "You cut me to the heart. But I will forgive you, but it will cost you a kiss."

I shifted lower in my chair, "Pervert." I muttered. Alex chuckled good naturedly.

The room lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was good to be back, having fun and goofing around. I had really missed this close connection this family had. Don't get me wrong, I really loved Alex, like a brother. But no matter what, our relationship would never pass into something more than business partners. I would never call him if I was having a bad day and needed a comforting shoulder to cry one like I would Emmett or even Jasper really. I longed for this close connection they all seemed to have and wished I could be a part of it again. But I knew in reality that wouldn't happen.

I let out a yawn before I could hold it back. The Cullen's looked at me curiously, and I explained.

"Even with the change, I need about three to four hours of sleep a night. I can go a whole week to a month without sleep but it really drains my energy and power."

"Plus it makes you grouchy as hell." Alex interjected. "This once we had a stakeout on a group of rouge shape shifters and it lasted about three weeks. She didn't sleep the entire time and after the first three days nearly bit my head off every time I moved."

"One, you wouldn't stop talking about how you missed your lovely Irene. And second, if you don't stop talking about me like that I'll make you eat dirt." I threatened. I stood up from the chair and turned to go up the stairs.

"Bella, wait." I turned to see Edward watching me intently. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked in his silky voice. I sighed but nodded. I quickly walked up the stairs, him following behind.

Ever since I found out I was to be helping the Cullen's I had feared the moment Edward would take me aside and yell at me for intruding on his life and distractions. We stopped outside my room, in the hallway of the fourth floor. I know the family would be able to hear everything we said, but they would have no matter where we were.

Cautiously I turned to face Edward, waiting to see the rage in his eyes. But it surprised me to only find deep sadness and longing. I waited nervously for him to start.

"Bella, I'm sorry." My eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't at all what I had expected.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Sorry I wasn't strong enough. Sorry that I wasn't there for you." I could see that his eyes were utterly sincere but I was still confused. What did he have to be sorry about? The confusion must have shown on my face because he elaborated.

"I lied to you Bella. I told you a lie and it ended up costing you your life. That night in the forest I lied; I told you I didn't love you, and it ended up being the most dangerous thing that could have ever happened." I tried to keep myself under control, not wanting to relive that pain again. It was ten times worse than what Victoria and the other vampires could do to me.

"After your birthday, I saw what danger I was putting you in every day. It was my entire fault. It had always been my fault. If it weren't for me, James would never have found you. You would never have been in that hospital. I thought that if I left, nothing else would happen to you. That you would be safe, and move on and live a normal human life. I wanted that future for you, no matter how much it pained me inside."

"And you thought that just because I was human I would forget about you?" I asked, my anger finally rising. How dare he decide what was good for me! I could see by the guilty look on his face that he thought it was true.

"Didn't you see how much I cared for you? You were my life! Who cares if I was human, there would have never been anyone else. There still isn't any else for me. Damn it Edward, you had absolutely no right to decide on your own what was good for me and how I was to live my life!" I raged. My eyes started to water and a few tears streamed down my face. I always hated how whenever I got mad I ended up crying.

"I know." Edward said softly. "And I realize that. But I can't change the past. I would if I could but I can't. I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But if you cant I will understand. But I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. There will never be any one else for me Isabella Swan." I couldn't doubt his words, and frankly I didn't want to. Honesty rung in every word and I found that I was finally whole once more.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I asked in mock annoyance. "There is you and only you." And with that I crushed my lips to his.

This kiss wasn't like any other kiss we had shared. At first he was surprise with my reaction, but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I wound my fingers through his tousled bronze hair my mouth securely against his.

This time there was no barriers between us. Ever since we had first kissed there had always been a barrier; my humanity. But I was no longer human, no longer breakable. And we used this to our full extent. He softly pushed me up against the wall. One hand was around my waist, holding my body against his. His other was knotted in my hair. His skin was cold and wonderful against my heated body. His tongue was ice cold as it traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I happily granted. He tasted amazing, even better than he smelled. We fought for dominance and he eventually won. We explored each others mouths as our hands explored our bodies.

"You know we can hear you!" Alex's mocking voice carried from downstairs, making us jump apart. Edward's hair was even more messy than usual and his clothes were wrinkled. I bet I didn't look any better.

"I'll kill him." I growled, running down the stairs at top speed. Edwards laugh ringed through the hallway but I was already out of the house. Alex had left the house, uselessly trying to get away. He knew I could catch him easily.

He was just coming off the deck as I tackled him to the ground. By the time the rest of the Cullen's managed to get out of the house, I had Alex pinned to the ground on his stomach, me sitting on his back. My legs were crossed over his head, forcing it into the ground. His arms gripped at my knees trying to pry me off, but we both knew it was useless. His strength was no match for mine.

Emmett burst out laughing as he saw us and the others soon joined in. I grinned, even though this had happened too many times to count.

"I told you I would make you eat dirt." I said in monotone.

This only made them laugh harder. I caught Edward's eye and he smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Finally I felt like I was home.

* * *

**So there you go, my weak attempt at humor. If you dont finde this funny then thats ok. most people dont get my jokes. **

**Please, please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle training

Chapter 5: Battle training

**Sorry it took me longer to update. I might only be able to update ever other day now because of school and finals. sorry. And pleas review! the more you review, the more I can make the story to your liking.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle training

(BPOV)

I was finally able to go to bed about an hour later. Alex had cursed my name until I decided it was time to let him up. Spitting out a mouth full of grass and dirt he stiffly walked back into the house and retreated into his room. After so many dirt baths I was surprised that he hadn't learnt his lesson. I guess it's true, you can't teach idiots new tricks.

The light from the moon shown in from my window, bathing the room in a soft glow. I bulled back the wine colored sheets and climbed into the bed, not bothering to change out of the clothes I was in.

There was a knock on my door and sat up, wondering who it could be.

"Come in." I called softy, knowing whoever it was would be able to hear.

Edward appeared in the doorway carrying a mug of tea. He smiled sheepishly.

"Esme thought you might want something to drink before you go to bed." He explained, handing me the mug. I nodded my thanks and drank the bitter concoction. Once I was done he took the glass back and started for the door.

"Edward?" I called him back.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?" I knew that even in the dark he would be able to see my face redden. He smiled his crooked grin and moved back over to the bed. He placed the glass on the bedside table before crawling under the covers. His arms wrapped around my wais as I laid my head on his shoulder, my own arms wrapping around his back. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled.

"I've missed this." He whispered, inhaling my scent. "You smell just as good as I remember." I let out a small chuckle.

"The good thing now is that you don't have the urge to eat me." I joked. This seemed to surprise him.

"Your right," He said, confused.

"It's because of my mixed blood. I may still smell the time but all hunger towards my blood no longer applies." I explained. He accepted this answer and started to hum my lullaby. I let out a content sight before I finally fell asleep, in the arms of my love.

When I finally woke up it was just before dawn. I had gotten about three and a half hours of sleep and I was fully regenerated. It took me a moment to realize that Edward wasn't there and another moment to find the note he had left me.

Dear Bella

Sorry I am not there to greet you good morning. I went out hunting with the rest of the family. I will see you soon.

Love Edward

I looked out the window; the pale light of the coming dawn brightened the lawn. It looked like it would be a good day from some training. I quickly pulled on a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants, thinking it would be a good time to do some of my steps before the others came back.

I stepped out onto the yard, my feet bare. I found an open spot and took a calming stance, trying to find my center. I had been taking as many self defense and battle training classes since I had joined the BPI and was now one of their top runners.

I stood their, meditating, letting the calmness and acceptance I had rediscovered flow through me and found balance. I then proceeded with my steps, starting out with smooth, flowing movements to get my body in motion. I then began to speed up, adding kicks and punches, turns, jumps, and the occasional flip.

Coming to the end of my warm-up I bent down, bringing my feet above my head in a handstand. I spread my legs, so I was doing the splits in the air, making myself look like a T.

"And this is my favorite part of the morning." Alex's voice broke through the calm haze that had overtaken my mind. My eyes snapped open and I realized that I had gained an audience. The Cullen's were standing on the back porch, watching me as I did my exercises.

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath, knowing he had heard me. Wanting to keep my balance and finish the routine, I tried to block out their presence as I shifted my weight onto my right arm as my left raised off the ground. I grabbed my ankle and started the count to hold the pose. After the count, I dismounted.

I bent my supporting arm at the elbow and sprang up, and into the air. Doing a side twist in the air I landed on my feet, facing the others. "Who's ready for battle training?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" Emmett crowed, rushing off the deck and coming to a stop in front of me, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Alex came over and stood at my side, while the rest of the family followed and stood next to Emmett. Edward caught my eye and he smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." Alex said, clapping his hands next to my ear. "Can we get on with it or will you two just stand their and undress each other with your eyes?"

I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at his grinning face. I gave him a warning growl before turning back towards the rest of the family.

"Now as we had said before, the Fey have never been human no matter how much they look it. Now, I can show you an example of this, but you'll have to let me into your minds. I have avoided doing this because I don't like to intrude on peoples minds without first asking."

They all nodded their agreement, and it surprised me to find that even Rosalie wasn't against it. I quickly shut out that thought and concentrated. I opened my mind and searched for theirs. I knew when I made contact with each of them, and who it was. Over the years I had realized that each individual had a separate… flavor to their mind that was unique. Much like their scent or personality.

I conjured up the basic image of Fay glamour. It was a just a simple woman, with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue, and innocent. She was about 15 years old and wore a simple red blouse and jeans.

I projected this image into their minds, making it look like she was standing beside me. The Cullen's let out a gasp, stunned out how realistic she seemed.

"This is a very simple glamour." I said. "Even the weakest member of the Fay could create this outer look. But what they truly look like is this."

I thought up an image of a fairy from the dark court that I had encountered a number of years ago. Its eyes were midnight black, and her hair was now cropped and a pale silver. She was still the same height but her overall body structure had changed. A pair of ragged wings sprouted out of her back, resembling that of a bat. A purple/black aura encircled her body, marking her as part of the Dark Fay Court. A matching pair of tusks sprouted out of the side of her mouth, giving her an even more menacing look.

I switched the two forms, watching as their faces took in the new 'person' beside me. "This is what an average member of the Dark Fey Court look like. The royals and trained soldiers are even more vicious looking and more powerful. You can somewhat identify the strength of your opponent by how powerful their aura is. The darker, the stronger."

I circled around the fairy, pointing out their weak points. "The wings hold most of their major organs, and are the most vulnerable. They will most likely keep them folded, and hidden away at most times. When you strike, aim for the eyes, and the neck. They have these facial additions because they are their weakest and most vulnerable points." I pointed to each spot as I circled the fairy.

"Now, unlike us, the Fay only relies on skill and talent. They do not incorporate basic instincts and this is where you will be able to beat them." I explained. "If you follow your natural movements, you will be able to confuse them, and evade them easier. The best way to take them down is to hit and run. If you get hit with some of their horns or other additions, it could rip off a body part. But also remember they are just as fast, if not faster than your selves."

"Now," I said, letting the image fade from their minds and allowing them to concentrate on Alex and myself. "We will show you the basic methods of attack before you guys can try. I will be the fairy and Alex will be attacking."

As Alex turned to face me, I allowed myself to change. My heart grew still and my eyes faded to black. I felt my fangs grow and the tips curve over the edges of my bottom lip. With a nod, Alex attacked. He came at me from the side and I easily dodged it. I made sure to neglect all my reflexes and rely on the training I had had over the years, in order to make this an accurate demonstration.

We sparred for a few minutes, blocking and dodging each others advances, but also getting ion a hit or two on our opponent. Finally Alex was able to take me out. His round about kick caught me in the chest while I was busy fending off his on coming fist. I would have been able to dodge if I hadn't blocked off my reactions, and fell to the ground. He followed through and pinned me to the ground, one arm wrapping around my neck, the other locking my arm around my back.

After a few moments, he released me and helped me to my feet. "And that's how it's done." He said proudly. It was most likely the first time he had ever taken me on and won.

"So who's next?" I asked, brushing the dust off my pants.

Emmett bounded forwards before anyone else even had a chance to open their mouths. I smiled knowingly. Emmett was more likely to give up sex than miss a good fight.

With practiced grace we took our fighting stances and began to circle each other. Making the first attack, Emmett charged me much like Alex had. And just like Alex I easily sidestepped his bulky form. Taking it one step farther I grabbed the back of his t-shirt and threw him off balance. Sweeping my foot under his supporting leg I forced him onto the ground, officially pinning him to the ground. The fight lasted less than five seconds.

Emmett grumbles a string of profanities into the ground. "Again." I said, taking a few steps back, waiting for him to get back up.

He lumbered back to his foot, his playful smirk gone. "I was just going easy on you." He defended himself. I rolled my eyes. "But get ready; I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"Good." I said, condescendingly. I was trying to get him riled up, so he wouldn't think as much and just react. This was the main problem the others would have to face as well.

My baiting got the reaction I was looking for and he charged me, his face set in grim determination. His fist headed for my face and I weaved my head to the side, grabbing his arm as it went past my head. I turned bringing the limb with me and threw him over my shoulder. But instead of hitting the ground like I expected he twisted in the air and landed in a crouch. I ran towards him at normal vampire speed and he did the same. We connected with a loud bang and started to spar up-close. I blocked a hit coming towards my face and struck his stomach. His leg lashed out, trying to knock me down and I caught it. Becoming even more aggravated Emmett let out a yell of frustration and tried to double his efforts. Letting his animal side break through his eyes darkened and his movements became more animalistic. _Now he's doing it_, I thought. And I knew the fight was coming to an end. With super fast actions he was able to capture my right hook and jerked me to the side, his fist connecting with my side. Using my momentum against me he flipped us around and landed in a heap. His forearm was across my throat, his knee digging into my chest.

He was panting hard, and so was I. His darkened eyes soon bled back to normal, realizing that it was over. As logical thought made a comeback he seemed to realize what he had done and started to panic.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He said, helping me back up to my feet. "Did I hurt you?"

At his comment I burst out laughing. Alex soon joined me and Emmett looked both confused and angry that we weren't answering him.

"Emmett," I said once I had calmed down enough. "That was perfect. And it takes a lot more than a few well placed punches to hurt me." He seemed assured at my comment and grinned. He went back with his family and I saw the surprise on their faces.

"Who's next?" I asked casually. Hesitantly Alice stepped forwards and stood a few feet away from me.

"Now Alice," I said. "Before we start you should know that you talent most likely wont work on the Fey. Just like werewolves, the other types of preternatural creatures won't appear in your visions. We don't have a reliable answer for this but with testing on other vampires with a similar talent and they haven't been able to see any others that are not the same species." I said and I saw her face fall ever so slightly.

"Now, like you saw, try to get angry. It loosens your control and you allow yourself to become more animalistic then calculating." I explained. She nodded in understanding and got ready.

For the rest of the afternoon we spent training with the family. Like Emmett it took two or more tries for the others to bring me down, but we had made great progress. It had been interesting when Edward and I had fought. I had tried to keep my thoughts under control, but with his body moving against mine and us in such close range, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to more sensual paths.

Finally all of them had had enough and we called it quits for the day. We had decided to make this a daily thing, so our skills could improve. We all headed inside, all a little dirty.

* * *

**So here is chapter 5. Please review and i will see how soon I can update! Just clikc the button. and thank you to all who have reviewd so far! I really appreciate it! And a warning, the next chapter may contain a lemon. I'm not sure yet.**


	7. Chapter 6: Love and Phone Calls

Chapter 6: Love and phone calls

**MUST READ:**

**warring, this chapter contains a lemon. If you do not ike it then skip ahead and read the last few parts of the chapter. Read at your own risk. There is a reason why this is reated M. 15 reviews to get the next chapter! Pleas let me know. First attempt at writing this kind of stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Love and phone calls

(BPOV)

Eventually we all cleaned up. Carlisle had been called into the hospital, and the others had gone out to get some of the supplies that we hadn't been able to bring with us. All except for Edward and myself. I made my way into the kitchen to grab some of the left over Chinese food from the night before.

I felt ice cold arms encircle my waist and felt a pair of lips on my neck. I let out a content sigh as I let myself relax in Edwards arms. I could remember the last time I had ever felt so content, and it had everything to do with the person holding me.

I had always herd the sayings, that you never knew how great something was until it was gone. I had always cherished the moments with him, burning every touch, every kiss into my memory. But nothing compared to the happiness that I was feeling right then. I wouldn't have been surprised if Jasper could feel it where he was.

I turned around in his iron grasp and pressed my lips to his own. My hands tangled in his tousled bronze hair and I marveled at the silkiness of it. His own arms wound around my waist, pulling me even closer and molding our bodies against each other.

This kiss was tender, despite the crushing of our mouths. We fully explored each others bodies, using lips, tongues, hands and even teeth. We tried to express all of our pent up emotions that we couldn't explain with words.

I could feel his obvious arousal pressed against my stomach and I grinded myself up against him, making him moan into my mouth. I couldn't help but smile, knowing I was the one making him react like that. Encouraged by the noises he was making I pressed his back against the wall, my lips attacking his throat.

Taking it slow so that if he wanted to stop me he could, I started to undo the buttons of his shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin as I went. His breathing was becoming ragged and his eyes were closed in bliss. I smiled against his chest as I continued the slow torture on his torso.

I undid the last few buttons and pulled his shirt open, running my hands up and down the strong contours of his muscles. I brought my lips back down and licked a trail from his neck to his hips, stopping just above his waistband. I marveled at the taste of his skin, positive that it was the best thing in the world, and relishing in the fact that he was all mine once again.

Finally the torture became too much for him, and Edward pulled my face back up to his and crushed his mouth against mine. He scooped me up bridal style without breaking the kiss, and ran us upstairs and into his room. I barely noticed that it was almost exactly the same as the one back in forks, except for the large four poster bed that dominated the center of it.

He laid us both down onto the bed, on top of the sheets which were a bright gold. I could feel his body against mine, but he held himself in such a way in which I felt every line of his form, but felt none of his weight. His mouth fed hungrily at mine and I twined my legs around his hips, pulling him even closer to me.

I pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, letting it fall to the floor. My hands roamed along his back and chest, trying to memorize every inch of his perfect body. His own hands pulled at the top I was wearing and I moved my arms above my head so he could pull it off. I knew my face was painted red but I couldn't seem to care. His eyes hungrily feasted on my exposed chest. So slowly, as if he feared I would disappear, he lowered his mouth to my exposed breasts and took one nipple into his mouth. I let out a surprised moan, his touch even more pronounced with his ice cold skin.

His mouth worked one breast while the other was attended to by his hand. I couldn't help but squirm under his touch, small moans and noises falling out of my mouth. I felt his teeth nip at my hardened nipple and I let out small shout of pleasure. He soon switched to the other breast, his had replacing his mouth. My hands were fisted in his hair, my head thrashing against the pillows.

He removed his mouth from my throbbing mounds and began to work his way down my stomach, pausing to dip his tong into my bellybutton. My breath came out in a shudder when he finally reached the top of my pants. His fingers, feather soft against my burning skin, slowly pulled down my pants, and let them drop to the floor, joining our other forgotten garments.

I watched as his eyes took in my form, now only clad in panties. They seemed to darken with lust, and a look came into his face that was half pure male, and possessiveness. But it was also filled with so much love and compassion that I felt myself fall even deeper in love with him if that was possible.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said, his voice deeper than normal. He leaned back down, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. His hands went to my hips and started to pull down the last bit of my clothing. He released my mouth, allowing me to gasp for breath as once again his lips moved down my body. I knew what he was doing but it still too me by surprise when his ice cold tong traced along a woman's most private area.

I fell into a trance of bliss as he fully explored me with his mouth, tong and fingers. Every move brought my breaths quicker and quicker, making my heart beat faster and louder, and forced loud moans, and screams from my body. He played me, just like he played his piano, working my body to form a melody that he wanted. Finally the tight cord that had been building up snapped, and I was plunged into a world of sparking silver and immense pleasure.

Once my vision finally cleared and my breathing was once again on a stable pace, I noticed that during my mindless absence that Edward had removed the last of his clothing. I couldn't help but stare at the Greek God before me. Just like everything else about him, his body was perfect. He crawled back over me and for the first time I was able to feel him. There were no longer any barriers between us, and I indulged in the feeling of his cold skin against my own.

His hands brushed my hair out of my face and stroked my cheek. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, utterly sincere.

"Yes Edward. I love you and I want to give myself to you. I have wanted this for so long, and I don't want to wait any longer." I looked him in the eyes so he knew that I was serious.

He nodded his head before pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pressing our bodies even closer together. With exaggerated slowness, he began to enter me. I let out a gasp as his cod flesh met my burning core. He pushed himself farther into me, and I groaned at the contact.

I carefully moved my hips against his, letting out a surprised groan of pleasure. He seemed to take this as an invitation and started to slowly pull out of me, before thrusting back in.

Our bodies found a solid rhythm, in time with my heart beat. Our breathing became even more ragged as the evening ran on. With every thrust of his powerful hips he brought me even closer to the abyss and I happily welcomed it. The feeling of us being together in the most primal of ways was beyond what I thought it would be. Here in his arms I felt safe and whole. Nothing could ever hurt us. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Soon my breath caught in my throat as I felt the tightening of my muscles and Edward releasing inside of me. My back arched and my hands clawed at his back, my mouth opening in a silent scream. Edward's growls of pleasure echoed throughout his room.

After our bodies stopped convulsing we laid together in each others arms. My face was pressed against his chest and his was in my hair. Our legs were twined together under the blankets that Edward had wrapped around us.

* * *

**(End of Lemon)**

"I love you." I whispered into his embrace, a smile on my lips. I felt him chuckle, quite shakes running through his body.

"I love you to, my Bella." I sighed in contentment, cuddling even closer to him.

A sound from downstairs brought our attention back to the real world. We heard the rest of the family enter the house, their voices light and joking. I was glad that they hadn't been home, knowing that they would have been able to hear us no matter where we were. Edward let out a groan and I looked at him questionably.

"Emmett is congratulating me in his mind about finally 'doing the deed' as he puts it." He said. I could hear the slight edge of smugness in his voice even though he was trying to keep a straight face. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth before untangling myself from his limbs. He gave me an almost pained look but I could see the teasing in his eyes.

"And where do you think your going? "He asked.

"We can't stay in bed al day no matter how appealing it may seem. The family will want to talk to us and we need to start putting up the protection around the house." I said. I saw his expression change has he remember the whole reason I had come out here in the first place. I regretted mentioning it the moment the words were out of my mouth. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and my favorite smile appeared on his face.

Grabbing my clothes off the floor I headed into the bathroom to have a shower. The hot water felt nice against my skin but I found that I was wishing for Edwards cold touch more. Less than two minutes away from him I already missed him. _I'm such a mess_. I thought smiling.

Once I was finished washing up, I quickly got dressed. Edward met me at the door and gave me a quick kiss before heading in himself. I heard the others voices as I climbed down the stairs, finding a grinning Emmett and a sulking Alex. The others were smiling timidly at me and I realized that they all knew what must have happened. No doubt Alice had seen part of it if not the whole thing.

"So Bella," Emmett said, trying to keep a straight face. I heard a snarl come form upstairs and I realized that whatever he was going to say wouldn't be good. "How was it? Did Eddie know where everything was?"

I felt my heart stop in surprise. The rest of the family had matching masks of astonishment and embarrassment on their faces. It was Alex who broke the silence.

"Now you're in for it." He said dryly, but I had known him long enough to hear the edge of humor in his voice.

Emmett seemed to notice my expression, and his own face changed into one of apprehension and fear. He bolted for the door intending to make a getaway but he forgot that I was much faster than him. I allowed him to get out of the house and onto the yard so I wouldn't destroy the house. I tackled him to the ground before brining his arms and legs together in that of a hog tie. I held his legs hooked under my arms and my legs pinned his arms to his side. I was sitting on the small of his back to hold him there.

I heard laughter come from the house and the rest of the Cullen's appeared on the porch. Emmett struggled uselessly and I knew I was grinning like and idiot.

After a few choice words and one apology later Emmett was set free and had stormed back inside of the house, upset that he had been beaten by me twice in one day. A vibration in my pocket brought my attention down to my phone. Only one other person knew this number besides Alex, and I knew if Ivan was calling me in the middle of a job, it couldn't be good.

"Yes?" I answered bluntly.

"Do you know you have terrible phone skills?" The gruff voice of my boss greeted me.

"Really? And I thought I was being generous." I joked. "What's up?"

"Apparently we have a leak."

"What do you mean a leak?" I asked, piqued.

"Some one has been feeding the Fay battle plans, locations, and any other information they can get their hands on."

"WHAT?!" I felt my eyes go black and cold as my anger overtook me. Someone on the inside was a traitor. But who? All of the field agents were working on their own assignments and the office workers were kept under strict supervision. Only a few choice people had access to the files and codes relating to this case and only a small handful of them knew the full details.

"What does this mean? "I tried to keep my voice and emotions under control.

"I'm not sure yet." Ivan answered. I could hear the tiredness in his voice and I realized that he was the one who had to take most of the heat. He blamed himself for this leak, even though he was in no way responsible.

"I'll call you when we have more information. I just wanted to let you know and to tell you to watch your back. From now all a information will strictly be kept between Alex, you, and myself." I mumbled in agreement.

"Talk to you later." He said hanging up before I had a chance to reply. I closed my phone and hung my head. As soon as something started to go right, another pile of crap had to land in my lap. Everyone tells me that I am loved. But then, why, when something does, everything else goes to hell? Some one is trying to tell me something, and it has nothing to do with love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I need 15 reviews to get the next chapter! so please, please, please, please review!**

**Just push the little button. It's easy!**


	8. AN 1 Very important chapter updates

Dear readers

**Dear readers**

**I have decided that I will not update until I have at least 10 reviews total.**

**I know you can do it. So please review and let me know what you think, want to see, hate, love, and if you want the next chapter to be a leamon or not. I'm not a mind reader so tell me and review!**


	9. Chapter 7: Precautions

Chapter 7: Precautions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I only own Alex and the story line**

**And I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. i have been buys with the end of school and review. I only have another 2 weeks of review and exams then I will be free to write a lot more and a lot fotin. **

**I would also like to say sorry for all the spelling error's. It has been brought to my attention that i have been misspelling a lot of words. I just dont have a beta right now and my computer is very crappy when it comes to word documents and automatically corrects words or replaces them with similar ones. so Sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Precautions

Grumbling, and muttering a few choice words under my breath I headed back inside the house to tell the others what was going on. I still couldn't believe that there was a rat in the Bureau, one of the most secure facilities in the world, besides the president's office. By the time I was back in the living room, Edward was out of the shower, is hair still slightly damp. He swiftly made his way over to my side and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey."

"Just gag me with a spoon. You two are seriously so sweet it's giving me cavities." Emmett complained. He was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head by both Rosalie and Esme who were sitting on either side of them. Carlisle was still at the hospital I assumed.

Edward pulled me down to sit beside him on the large sofa, his arm still wrapped securely around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tension running through my body.

"Ivan, my boss, called me." I said. Alex sat up straighter and met my worried glance with one of his own.

"What's the big deal?" Rosalie asked, not understanding the sudden alertness.

"He never calls during a mission unless it's really bad news." I stated simply. "He says that there is a rat, and they have been leaking information about your family and assignment details to the Fey. He has closed all streams of information and data concerning this mission and has advised us not to report in and keep to ourselves. He is doing all he can to find out who it is and clean up the mess, but he isn't sure how much information has been disclosed to the offending part." My voice was sullen by the end of the explanation and Alex's eyes were wide with shock. Like me he knew how secure the bureau was.

"So what do we do?" Esme was the first one to speak and I could detect the faint quiver in her voice. Though her façade was calm and collected I could only guess how afraid she was for her family.

"The same things we were going to do. We will have daily training activities." I stated, taking control of the situation. "We will put up the necessary precautions, iron plating, salt circles, and anything else we can come up with." The others just nodded, accepting my knowledge and leadership of the situation.

"I'll need some help in setting up the barriers and supplies. We don't know when they will attack any more It could be today, or a month from now. I encourage you to go hunting as much as possible to build up your strength. I myself will even try and hunt once every three days."

I saw Alex glance at me questionably but shrugged it off. "Tomorrow we should start on preparing for multiple opponents. There will most likely be anywhere from three or five fairies each, and you need to be able to fend them off. And lastly, try not to go anywhere alone, even if it's out shopping or hunting." I finished.

They all nodded in agreement and I leaned in closer to Edward. "We should start with the salt warding around the house and perimeter of the forest. Later on we can add more, further out in the forest, but then they have a better chance at getting destroyed or disempowered." I stated. "I'll need your help at barricading the windows with iron." I added.

With the rest of the family we were able to fully prepare the house for the upcoming battle. The boys fixed the iron sheets over all the windows and some of the doors. The girls sprinkled the house with salt, over every windowsill, doorframe, and hallway entrance. We then placed a full circle of salt around the perimeter of the house, and once again in front of the forest. We found a river not too far away and because of the Fay's aversion to flowing water, we classified this as our escape rout.

We were able to finish a lot quicker than I would have thought but it didn't matter. Carlisle had gotten back from the hospital a few hours ago and he and Esme had gone out on a hunting trip, but had promised with much humor at my commanding tone, to stay close.

Edward and I were curled up on the couch in his room, oblivious to the outside world beyond the walls. His fingers were playing with a few strands of my hair while my head rested on his chest. The CD that he had made for me was plating in the fancy stereo in the corner. He had said that he had made another copy for himself once he had made up his mind to leave. I sighed in content as my lullaby come to an end and Esme's favorite filled the room.

"What are you thinking about?" his velvet voice asked.

I smiled against his shirt as I realized how quickly we lapsed back into routine.

"Just about us and how much I love being here with you." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

His chest shook gently as he laughed. His arms pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I've missed this as well. " He agreed. Suddenly his posture changed and he lifted me so I was sitting in his lap instead of lying across him. I hunched my brow in confusion and I saw the glimmer of plotting in his eyes.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

A mischievous grin crossed his face as he answered. "How would you like to go on a date tonight?"

I eyed his carefully, wondering what he had planned.

"Is that all?"

"You wound me Bella." He said in mock pain and I smiled. "I was simply wondering if I could take you out and you think I'm plotting something. How little you think of me."

"Alright, alright. I'll go." I agreed reluctantly. "But you had better not spend too much money on me."" I said threatening. This only made him laugh.

"Same old Bella." He chuckled. Leaning in his lips softly brushed against mine. I felt my heart beat faster and he smiled against my lips. I felt my cheeks stain red as I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Moving one of my legs to the side, I straddled him, deepening the kiss. But before it could go further, a small blur burst into the room and forcefully dragged me off of Edward.

"Oh my god Bella we'll have so much work to do! I have the perfect outfit for you to wear and we will have to do your hair! This will be so much fun just like old times!" she was speaking so fast that even I had trouble hearing her.

I groaned as she pulled me out of the room, throwing a helpless glace at Edward who was still on the couch laughing. She dragged me to her room across the hall. I looked around, my mouth hitting the floor in surprise. Her room was twice the size it was in forks, and her closet alone was bigger than any room I had ever been in. but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering it was Alice.

"Does Jasper have any clothes in here at all? "I asked, perplexed.

"Yes," she giggled, "But they are all at the back and only take up a shelf or two." I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Now, come." She pulled me into the bathroom that adjoined her and Rosalie's room. I was surprise to find the blond standing there, arms filled with products. She smiled at me timidly and I greeted her with a nod. Knowing that this was one of, maybe the only chance I had at redeeming a relationship with her I decided to behave. It was easier thought than done.

Both of them go to work on my hair, washing it and styling it. They then started to work on my makeup, poking and prodding at my face with a wild determination. I tried to keep myself calm and not worry about where Edward was taking me.

Finally I was finished and I couldn't help but admire my reflection. They had suited me into a slim fitting light blue dress. I knew the color wasn't coincidence and was Edward's favorite on me. It came down to about my knees and the back was non existent. The neck line was a little lower than I was used to but I had to admit it did suit my neck line. My hair was pulled back slightly by a mixture of pins and hairspray. It curled down my back in elegant waves and swirls.

"Thanks." I said quietly and I saw the two of them share a look behind my back in the mirror.

"Edward is waiting downstairs for you. Just try not to trip on the way down the stairs." Rosalie joked. I shot her a look, which only accomplished her laughing at me. Shaking my head I headed down the stairs to meet Edward for our first date in 30 years. What could go wrong? Wait a minute, don't answer that.

As carefully as I could I made my way down the curving stairs. Edward, my own Greek god, was waiting at the bottom, dressed in a black tux. His eyes raked over my body, darkening with lust as I walked, making my face light up like a Christmas tree. Seeing him dressed so formal only made my apprehension grow stronger. As I reached him he pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear.

"You are so beautiful." His cool breath against my heated skin made me shiver in pleasure.

"So are you." I retorted. He chuckled at that, releasing me but keeping a firm hold around my waist. He lead us out of the house, the others waving at us as we left. I watched Edward as we walked, taking in his black clad form. The last time I had seen him in black was at our prom, but even that didn't compare to how delicious he looked right then. Delicious? I was beginning to sound like Emmett.

In an attempt to clear my mind I looked around at the garage. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the car Edward was leading us to.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused. I saw the worry in his eyes, probably thinking I was going to back out.

"What is that?" I asked, the wonderment clearly heard in my voice.

Looking back at the car he let out a chuckle and pulled me along.

"It's a dodge viper. It's my special occasion car." I gaped as I took in the red sports car. It was flawless in every way.

"Wow." Was all I could say. He opened the passenger side door and closed it once I was comfortably seated inside. The interior was all leather, and good quality. Nothing but the best for the Cullen's. He quickly pulled out of the garage and sped down the road, going well over the speed limit. Being undead, at least in a way, I had come to realize the rush of pleasure the others got from driving fast, but I still tried to retain myself to go a decent speed.

The drive was relatively quick, just inside of town. Edward slowed down as we entered the more populated streets, and he eventually came to a stop outside a restaurant. I gave him a curious look but he just shrugged as he got out. He walked around the car at a normal human pace and opened my door, grabbing my hand to help me out.

He led us into the restaurant where we were greeted by a server. He appeared to be in his mid thirties with a small mustache and clothed in a duck tailed suit. His hands were incased in a pair of white gloves that looked as if they had never touched anything.

"Cullen reservation for two." Edward said politely. The man glanced at us in a measured gaze before braking into a smile.

"Of course, right this way." He talked in a horrible fake French accent and I hid a grin against Edwards shoulder.

He sat us down at a table near the dance floor that dominated the center of the restaurant. Everyone was in black tie and extravagant ball gowns. The lights were dimmed, adding a romantic glow to the atmosphere. The tables were set up beautifully, complete with crystal glasses and expensive china. I suppressed a groan knowing I would most likely break something or scratch up the plates beyond repair.

The server sat us down and gave us each a menu, not knowing I was the only one going to eat. As I looked it over I couldn't help but gape at how expensive the food was. The price of the cheapest meal was well over 100. Deciding that Edward had spent too much money on me already, I decided to order the steak and potato's, which was only 150. Edward sighed at my choice and fixed me with a glare.

"Bella, this is our night out and I want you to enjoy it and not worry about the cost. Can you do that for me?" His eyes bore into mine, willing me at agree. With a huff I nodded, annoyed with myself that he could still make me lose my train of thought and all my resistance with one glance.

The rest of the meal we spent talking about idle things, about my past, what he and his family had been doing over the years. It surprised me when he admitted to going back to forks a few years ago to look for my records and find out what had happened to me. But at the last minute he had chickened out and went back home.

I in turn told him about the time me and my old partner had taken me out shopping on our day off, and had ended up pulling me kicking and screaming into the mall. It was the only time I had lost anything to anyone.

Once I had finished my meal Edward whisked me out onto the dance floor. At first I had tried to refuse, knowing I would most likely hurt myself or some innocent bystander. But he had remained firm, using the same tactic that he used to get me to go to prom.

"I won't let go of you once." He whispered into my ear. I felt my resistance crumble and a shiver run down my back as he pulled me onto the dance floor. And I had to admit, it was quite fun. We spent the remainder of the night in each others arms.

After a few more hours we decided to call it a night. We went back to our table to collect our things. Surprising me once again, instead of leaving, he sat me down in the chair, his hand on my shoulders.

"Bella," He said softly. "I want to ask you something very important."

Before I even had time to possess the words he was on one knee in front of me.

"Bella, I love you. I know leaving you was the worst possible thing I could ever have done. I will spend my entire existence trying to make it up to you. You are the only one I have ever loved, and will ever love. Without you I was incomplete, and I never want to be without you." He paused and took an unneeded breath before continuing. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I sat there shocked. Never in a million years would I have expected this. Of course I loved him, but what about everything else? My job at the bureau wouldn't allow me to stay with him or the Cullen's for very long. Eventually I would have to leave on another assignment. My mind tried to process everything. All the reasons I shouldn't do this, and all the reasons I should. But I didn't pay attention. The only thought that made any sense to me was the one the said Edward was here and he wanted me to be with him for eternity.

I don't know how long I sat there but his face started to scrunch up with worry.

"Edward." I whispered. I could see the beginnings of rejection is his eyes as he prepared for my answer " I…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldnt resist. So 20 reviews will make me update! And I would also like to thank all of thoughs who have put my story on alert and favorites! You are my hero's!**


	10. Chapter 8: Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions

**Please Read: I have had a few questions and concers, so I have dedicated this section to answere thoughs questions. **

**#1: I would like to thank Spinner2009 for pointing out my mistake on chapter 6. I have gone back and corrected it. **

**#2: Some of you have asked about the scars on Bella's back, asking if thay have disapeard. i would just like to say that i had already written this chapter the same night i posted that last one. There are mentions of her scars in this chapter. but so you know, no they did not disapear, they were just not mentioned. Bella has lived with them for so long she doesnt notice them any more, and Edward just doesnt care either way. **

**I hope this clears up the questions and pleas do not hesitate to ask some more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

* * *

Chapter 8: Decisions

"Edward, I… I would love to marry you but I can't." I said sadly. I saw the pain in his eyes as he accepted my answer. He closed the case, hiding the beautiful ring from my view.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have asked." I could here the soft tone of rejecting marring his normally perfect voice. It broke my heart to know that I was causing him to feel this way.

"Edward, it's not what you think." I took a breath, trying to decide how to explain this right. "When I was first accepted by the BPI, I had to sign a contract devoting a certain number of years to the organization. Since my life span is significantly longer than other members, I had a longer work term that I had to fulfill. It was decided that I would spend a century with the Bureau under contract, and if I accepted, I could sign on for another term. I have only fulfilled four of them. I can't back out. And getting married would only complicate things. I have to go all over the world to track down some of the rouges, and others will come after me as well. I couldn't bare to put you and your family in that kind of danger."

I could see the surprise on his face about my revelation. Apparently this wasn't the reason that he had been expecting.

"Bella," He said, his voice laced with disbelief and relief. "None of that matters to me. I would follow you where ever you went until your contract was up. We could work together, and I will always be by your side."

"Edward." I said softly. "I know you would. But I don't want to take you away from your family. They need you. And I couldn't rip you apart."

He seemed to understand my answer and nodded his head. I reached over to him and gently grasped his hand. "I love you. And I know that you love me. In any other case I would be thrilled to marry you, more than thrilled. But it wouldn't work right now. When my contract is up, and if you still want me, then I promise I will come back and become your wife and the happiest vampire undead in the whole world."

He gave a slight chuckle at my attempt of humor.

"Alright." He said. And with that he once again took out the small velvet box and removed the ring. Very gently he slid it onto the third finger of my left hand, carefully kissing the digit after it was in place.

"In 96 years, I will hold you to your promise." I smiled at that and he gently pulled me to my feet, and kissed me. With us being in a public place, we kept it short, and reluctantly broke apart, both of us smiling happily. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled us both to the door. Of course being me, I had to ruin the moment.

As we were nearing the door, my foot caught on a woman's chair, effectively tripping and jarring the both of us. Edward caught me before I could fall and righted me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said apologetically. The woman was in her thirties. She had a soft sheen of pale blond hair that was cut right above her shoulders. She was a classic beauty, and wore little make up. She was wearing a very elegant but classy pants suit, and was currently sitting alone. The plate across from her was about halfway finished, and I assumed her guest was somewhere close by.

"Oh, that is quite alright." Her tone was forgiving and kind. She may have been one of the few people who took things like this in stride. I immediately liked her. Quickly she got up from her seat, righting her outfit that I had so rudely rumpled.

Her gaze passed over my back and her eyes widened. "May I ask what happened?" she said shyly, motioning to my scarred back. For the first time that night I realized that my back was bare and my scars were in full view. The other Cullen's either didn't pay attention to it, or refrained from commenting. Edward must have ignored them, since he had had his hands on my back most of the night.

"Oh," I said intelligently. "I got in a severe car accident a few years back. I hardly even notice them anymore." I said kindly. I had gotten used to people asking me about my scars. In fact on a trip down to L.A. I had gone to a public pool to scout out a certain werelion and an older woman had had the courage to approach me about them. I had told her that 'I liked it rough' and she had left in a huff. I had a lot of fun kidding with others. It was alike a sick hobby of mine.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's alright." I smiled. She nodded before sitting back down. Turning back to Edward, who had watched the conversation with an amused expression on his face, he led us back out to the car. I shivered as the cold night wrapped around us. Edward, always the gentleman, shrugged off his coat and draped it over my shoulders. I thanked him with a smile, wrapping the heavy fabric around me. Trying to be stealthy, I breathed in his heavenly scent, much like I used to do.

I spotted him grinning in the dark and assumed I had been found out. He opened the car door for me and quickly headed to the other said after I was settled. We spent the drive in a comfortable silence, our hands twined, and my new ring glittering on my hand. Edward was driving more slowly than usual, and I assumed he was as reluctant to let this night end as I was.

Eventually we arrived back out the house. The lights were on in the living room and I knew the rest of the family was waiting for us. I let out a small chuckle as I though about what Alice might do when we got inside. It wasn't looking good and I was tempted to barricade myself in a room for the rest of the night.

Edward, seeming to sense my hesitation, rubbed a soothing circle on the back of my hand. "Love, I promise I won't let Alice do anything too embracing. Okay?" He said, topaz eyes tender.

"Alright." I said. I made to get out of the car but Edward beat me to it, helping me out of my seat graciously. Together we headed into the house, and was immediately bombarded by Alice. Almost roughly she grabbed my left hand and squealed in joy.

"OMG Bella, I'm so happy for you two! We have so much to plan and do! Don't worry I'll tale care of the details. You won't have to do a thing." Her tinkering voice was high and excited. She was talking so fast that I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Alice, Alice." I said grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her bouncing. "Calm down. Breath."

"Sorry." She said, finally talking at a normal pace. Well normal for her. "I kind of got carried away! But I'm soooo happy that you two are engaged."

"Well we are," Edward said calmingly. "But it's a long term engagement." He stated simply.

"Long term? What does that mean exactly?" Emmett asked, his large head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Are you two not getting married?" Esme inquired.

"Well we are, but not for a while." I said.

"Why?" This time it was Rosalie who spoke.

"Because of her contract." Alex stated simply. I hadn't noticed him before, but now I saw him leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What contract?" Alice asked, finally calmed down.

"When I joined the BPI I had signed a contract for recruitment for the next couple of years. I can't bale out on it, and I have to finish my term before I can finally settle down. So we have decided that once my term was up, I would come back and we would get married." I explained.

"So how long is your contract?" Esme asked.

"Well, now I'm down to 96 years." I said sheepishly.

"96 Years?" Alice sounded shock, as was the rest of the family. Only Alex was unfazed since he had the same deal. "But that's so long from now." she argued.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. If I try to skip out on Ivan, he would send a team out to bring me back, and if that fail, put a price out on my head."

Edward tensed beside me and I gave him a comforting squeeze. The other seemed disturbed by this revelation.

"Don't get me wrong, Ivan is a really good guy. He wouldn't do that unless there was no other choice. It would be considered a last resort. But he believes that his organization is more important than just one person, and he won't sacrifice the organization just for some guilty feelings. He's heartless, but practical. And in the end, with a business like this, practicality is all that matters." I sated simply. It was true. In the past I had had to sacrifice my feelings of guilt and horror in order to get the job done.

Edward had claimed that he was the monster, but he didn't know what it truly meant to be a monster. He had killed people, but that was in need of food, not pleasure, while I had been paid to track down others that looked every bit as human as I did. And in some cases, I had even enjoyed dispatching the rouges. He wasn't a monster. I was. And to tell the truth, I enjoyed it.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything we can do." Esme said. I could hear the worried undertone in her voice. I knew she thought of me as a daughter, and I also thought of her as a mother, and I hoped that I wouldn't make her worries come true.

"And how do you know that you will even be alive by the time your contract is up?" Rosalie pointed out. She was answered by a growl from Edward and he pulled me tighter to his side.

"Oh lay off Edward. But it's true. There is a chance that she might be killed. Look at the predicament that we are in. She will have to deal with this kid of crap on a weekly basis. She is dealing with this on a weekly basis."

"That's enough Rose!" Edward yelled.

"No Edward." I said gently, laying my hand on his shoulder. "There is a chance that something might happen to me. In the four years that I've been with the BPI I have had injuries. Some worse than others. There is a chance, and there will always be one." I softly told him.

A somewhat pained expression passed across his face before he crushed me to his chest. His arms restricted around me and his face pressed up against my hair. I wrapped my own arms around his waist. It felt like he was trying to crush us into one being, so that we would never be apart again.

"I can't lose you Bella." He whispered against my hair. "Not after I just found you again. I will not let that happen." He promised, his voice determined.

"I know Edward." I said, pulling back just enough to see his face. "And I will try my best to stay alive. But some things I wont be able to promise." I said sadly, leaning my forehead against his.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He nodded his head, either in acceptance or defiance I didn't know.

"Well cross that path when the time comes," Carlisle said, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's concentrate on something else."

Edward and I nodded in agreement and sat down on the chair, with me in his lap.

"Well I was thinking that tomorrow we would cover two on one attacks. That way you can avoid getting decapitated while busy with one opponent." I said.

"We couldn't have that now could we." Alex said humorously. I just glared at him.

Embarrassingly it was at that time that my body decided it was time for me to get a few hours of sleep. My mouth opened in a wide yawn that got the rest of the family smirking.

"Let's get you to bed." Edward whispered against my hair. Effortlessly he lifted me up in his arms, even though there was no need. He carried me up to my room. He put me back on my feet once he had closed the door behind him.

"I need a human moment." I said jokingly. He chuckled before motioning me to go ahead. I quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the dresser. I found that while we were away Alice had taken the chance and had gone shopping; there was easily three times as much clothing in the dresser than there was when I first arrived.

I quickly headed to the adjoining bathroom and hopped into a hot shower. Lethargically I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I was bombarded with memories of this exact same routine back when I was fully human. I found myself smiling at this.

I quickly shut off the water and dried myself off with the towel that was hanging on the rack on the opposite wall. I yanked a brush through my hair before drying it with the towel once more. I quickly brushed my teeth before finally coming out of the bathroom.

Edward was still waiting for me, sitting on the end of my bed. He had taken advantage of our time apart to dress into his own pair of pajamas. I raise one eyebrow questionably at the pair of flannel pajama pants with multicolored stripes running down them.

"Well, I didn't think it was fair that you got a cute pair of pajamas while I had nothing. " He said in his defense.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah." He admitted sheepishly. Grinning I walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. We sat there for a few moments, just content to hold each other. Eventually Edward pulled us both under the sheets, my body cradled against his.

I let out a content sight against the crook of his neck. He responded by leisurely kissing my own. His cool arms rubbed my back soothingly. He started to hum my lullaby against my skin, the vibrations of his voice lulling my deeper into sleep.

"I love you." I mumbled quietly.

"I love you too, my Bella." He whispered back.

And on that lovely note I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww! So no evil cliffhanger today! So review. I was very pleased with the number of responces I got for the last chapter and am very happy. thank you to all who have reviewd so far! I luv you! **

**Now do it again! **


	11. AN updating

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. But there seems to be a problem with my laptop and I am not able to access my stories or stats on the site. I am on another computer at this moment and it seems to work. So I will have to see if I can fix this problem, and if not then I will try to get back on this computer and update from here. Sorry for the inconvenience and just be patient. Thank you all and keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 9: Illusions

Chapter 9: Illusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except the plot line and my people. **

**AN: Yes! I have been able to fix my laptop and I can finally update! thatnks for sticking with my story for my short disapearence and i promis to update ever few days, and atleast once a week! So review and let me know what you think. I would like to thank all of thoughs who have reviewed so far, you are the best! And if you have any questions I will answer them here. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Illusions

I was once again greeted by the soft light of the dawn flowing into my room. Edward and I had been up a little later than last time and I ended up sleeping in a just a little bit longer then I normally would have.

I could feel Edwards strong form pressed up against my back as his cool skin rested against mine. I felt a smile spread across my face as the past nights actions caught up with me. Edward and I were engaged, and we would be married. Granted that it wouldn't be for a while didn't hinder my excitement.

Edward let out a soft chuckle as he saw my smile turned me so I was on my back and looking up at him.

"Good morning, love." He said sweetly. His musical voice woke me the rest of the way up and I pushed myself onto my elbows so I could capture his lips in a kiss.

"Morning." I said once we broke apart. We stayed like that for a few moments, neither of us wanting to leave our cocoon of solitude and greet the upcoming doom that was on its way. Here we could at least pretend that it was only us in the world, and there was nothing that could break us apart. It was a nice illusion, one I longed for.

Of course it was short lived as Emmett barged in, his face excited and animated for the upcoming training. He was determined to win back his pride form losing to me the other time. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he would do even worse today because it would be both me and Alex attacking him.

"Come on you two. I don't want to have to sit down there and listen to you two go all lovey dovey with each other. I get enough of that with Esme and Carlisle, and I don't need it form you two!" He bellowed, practically jumping up and down on the spot from excitement. If I wasn't too busy hiding my face in Edward's chest I might have laughed at how he resembled Alice at the moment.

"Emmett!" Three shrill voices called up, being Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. With a quick solute to the two of us he ran back down stairs. I could hear the sharp sound of Rosalie's hand connecting with his head.

Reluctantly the two of us parted. Edward went back to his room to change out of the pajamas Alice had forced him into and got ready for the training. I myself put on my normal workout clothing which consisted of another pair of yoga pants and a simple tank top. I pulled up my hair again, putting it in another pony tail.

Alex was waiting for me out in the hall way, also dressed in sparring clothing. He wore a pair of dark sweatpants and a muscle shirt that was a size too big. He greeted e with a nod and we made our way down stairs to where the others were waiting. The others were also wearing similar clothing; I was guessing the same ones they used for hunting.

I turned around as I heard Edward come down the stairs. He was shirtless with a pair of tight fitting sweatpants. All logical thought seemed to leave me and he smiled smugly, knowing the effect he had on me.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to the present and I turned to find the rest of the family with amused expressions on their faces as the looked at me knowingly. I felt my face light up and shifted uncomfortably.

"So…" I said, trying to find a dignified way out of this predicament. "Who's up for training?"

I grimaced as the others started to laugh and I made my way out into the back yard. And like last time, I started my steps for warm up. And also like last time, I had an audience. I was able to block them out of my thoughts as I performed the calming movements and was able to get through my routine without being distracted.

I ended with a quick double back hand spring before I fully faced the others. Alex, knowing his job came over to my side to help with the demonstrations, and faced the others as well.

Now on familiar ground, I was more confident with being the center of attention, and began to explain what we would be practicing this time.

"Well, as I said yesterday there will be more than one opponent at a time when they decide to attack. As you all experienced it was quite difficult to take just one down. Now you will have to cut your concentration in half to be able to fend off another opponent. And in some cases you might even be faced with taking on three at once. The trick is to not get cornered or surrounded by them. If you find yourself in that predicament, then try to find an opening, or worst case, jump over them to safety.

"The main cause of fatality with this predicament is being speared from behind while you're facing another Fey. You need to keep all of your senses open and be on constant alert all around you as you're fighting."

I paused to make sure the others were following me. Once I was sure they understood I moved on.

"Now in order to provide an accurate demonstration I'll need your help Carlisle." I said, turning to face the man who was like a father to me.

He stepped forwards without question and waited expectantly for me to explain.

"Since you have the most control, and have been fighting your natural instincts long enough, you are the best one to simulate a member of the fey, therefore the most accurate to use in a demonstration." I explained.

He nodded in understanding and stood by Alex who then turned to face me.

"Ok, I want you both to come and attack me. No holding back, and try your best to rely on thought and not instinct. Coordinate your attacks with each other to try and take me dawn as fast as you can. I will proceed to try and take you both out while remaining 'alive'."

They both nodded in agreement and took their defensive crouches. In preparation I changed. My heart came to a stop and my eyes darkened as the monster in me came out to play. I felt the tips of my newly elongated fangs curve over the edge of my lip and crouched down to defend myself.

I watched as Alex and Carlisle split up and began to circle me on opposite sides. I backed up to keep them both in site waiting to see who would take the first attack. It was Alex who finally ran up to me. I avoided his charge but was taken down as Carlisle barreled into my side. Bringing up an arm to block his blows I slipped out of his grip and cleared his grasp.

Alex lunged at my said and I narrowly avoided it, brining my fist up to strike his face. He rocked back onto his heels at the force of the blow. Carlisle had gotten to his feet and took a shot at my back, taking me by surprise. Seeing that they had gotten me into a corner, I jumped clear of them, landing a few feet away.

Before I had fully landed both of them had started to charge at me. I speedily lunged out of the way and brought my leg up into the air to connect with their faces. Alex fell to the ground while Carlisle only stumbled. I brought up my arm to block the blow aimed for my chest and used it as leverage to bring his body in close and dispatch him with a swift kick to his stomach. I tossed his form onto Alex who was just getting to his feet. I flew after him and ended up on top of the two males, pinning them to the ground by their throats.

I was breathing heavily, as were they. I eased up on my hold and helped them up onto their feet. Alex was smiling, used to being pummeled by me on a daily basis. Carlisle was somewhat surprised but I could see the pride he had for me in his eyes. I looked back over at the rest of the family and realized how far away we had moved. We were a good couple feet away from where we had started.

I could see the surprise, eagerness and calculating expressions on their faces. Emmett looked somewhat hesitant, finally seeing how difficult it would be. Carlisle joined the others near the house and stood by Esme, who wrapped her arms around him.

"And that is what it will be like in the battle." I said, smiling slightly at the looks on their faces.

"Now, in order for you to get the hang of it, Alex and I will be the opposing fey, and we will attack each of you individually until you can subdue us both. And once everyone is able to take both of us down without a problem, we will move onto three against one, with the help of Carlisle, if it's alright with him?" I looked at Carlisle at that last part and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Perfect." I said happily. "So who wants to go first?"

I was surprised when Emmett didn't immediately bound forward and demand a 'real' challenge from us. Well, he was the first one to volunteer but he was hesitant, something I was not used to.

"Ok Emmett, in order to make this look more real, I'm going to produce an illusion over Alex and myself so we look like the real things, with horns, tusks, wings and all." He nodded in agreement and I proceeded to overlap Alex's and my appearances with that of a Fey.

Alex was no longer the hansom black haired man with red eyes, but a dangerous male Fey with the look of murder in his eyes. His hair was the color of blue bells, roughly cut and tousled. His form was somewhat green, with a purple/blue aura surrounding him. He had three tusks pointing out of his face, one on each corner of his mouth and on in the middle of his forehead. His spine was covered with spikes and he had sharp claws for fingernails. His eyes were shadowed with power and as black night. Over all a pretty gruesome picture.

I myself was quite the sight. My long brown hair was now short and a vibrant green. My skin was rougher and slightly green. I kept my fangs and had clawed fingers, as well as armored spikes running up my arms and legs. My back was slightly humped with a large spike on each shoulder, curving forwards like that of a rams. My aura flared power with vibrant purples, blues, and green. I was that of a royal Fey, while Alex was merely an enforcer. I had decided to use theses statuses for training because they were some of the strongest. If they could take us down, then they would be able to take on the lesser Fey without breaking a nail.

I saw Emmett shift uncomfortably as he took in our new forms. The other Cullen's seemed to have similar reactions, clearly upset with how we looked. I could understand how they felt. The first case I had dealing with the fey were not the most pleasant. The one I remembered the most was basically a skeleton with spikes and hair. I had nightmares for weeks, and Ivan never let me forget it.

"Ok Emmett, whenever you're ready." To make the illusion as believable as it could be, I layered my voice making it appear hollow and magical, and thick with power. I saw Alice shudder and Esme's eyes go wide. Apparently they still weren't used to how realistic I could make everything seem.

Emmett nodded and I saw as he stopped fighting the very thing they all tried to keep hidden. His eyes darkened she he let his vampire side take over. From fighting me the other day I told the others about how they should let them be taken over, and they proved to do much better afterwards.

Nodding to Alex I signaled for the attack. We swarmed him, Alex going high, myself going low. I took out his legs, letting my spikes 'cut' his legs. Combining illusion and the simulation of pain, I was able to make it feel like a real blow and he cried out. Alex lashed out and his fist aimed for Emmett's face. He blocked the blow and sent Alex flying. I sprinted around, disentangling myself from the kicks he was aiming at my body. I circled around till I had his back. I launched myself in the air, but Emmett caught the movement and turned around catching my form. He used the power from my jump to send my flying into a tree.

Alex took this opening and tackled Emmett to the ground. Emmett, remembering my guidance tried to get back up and move out of the close range fighting. Using his feet he pushed Alex off of him and rolled away and got to his feet.

I cut off his retreat by shoulder checking him from behind, bringing him to the ground. I was able to wrap around him, locking his arms around his back and avoiding his moving legs. Alex came over but Emmett lashed out, catching him unaware. His foot landed square in his face, shattering the tusks and crushing in his face. Luckily it was only the illusion and not Alex's real face. The illusion crumbled, signaling the 'death' of the Fey, and one victory for Emmett.

Alex, sulking, went over to join the others and to watch the fight. Emmett continued to struggle, jarring my attempts at subduing him. Quick like a cat, he freed his arm and grabbed hold of one of the spikes on my shoulder, snapping it off. I jumped back, knowing this was what any injured Fey would do.

Emmett got to his feet and faced me, the snapped off spike still held in his hand. The combination of illusion and the fake feelings I was projecting into his brain made it seem real and he could use it. He charged at me, and we met in a clash. I used the spikes on my arms to ward off the blows from the club and lashed out with my own claws.

We sparred for what might have been hours but in reality only lasted a few minutes. Finally, I was able to rip the shoulder spike out of his hand and used my forearm to bash the side of his head. The blow left him a little disoriented and I used it to my advantage. I swept his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground, my arm across his chest and my legs pinning his to the ground.

We stayed like that for a few moments until his eyes bled back to his normal gold. I swiftly got off of him, letting my illusion fall to pieces. He seemed to fully relax as I returned to normal and got to his feet.

"That," He said, starting to smile, "Was amazing! I never knew you could do stuff like that. It all felt so real!" He exploded. I was surprised by this, expecting him to be upset that he lost.

"I mean, that shoulder thing, I could actually feel it in my hands." He continued. I laughed at his excitement.

"Emmett, you did really well." I congratulated him. "You were able to take out Alex, who was as powerful as a second in command. I didn't expect you to take out a royal but you nearly did."

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He returned to the others, and I could tell by his strut that he was proud of himself.

"So," I said to the others. "Who's next?"

**So Review! Let me know what you think! I will try to get he next chapter out as soon as I can, and if you want it sooner review! If I get as many as last time I'll try to get it out within the next three days! Thank you all!**


	13. Chapter 10: Family Beatings

Chapter 10: Family Beatings

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Thank you all for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you enjoy my story! And if you have any questions then please feel free to ask and I will answer them here!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Family Beatings

I waited a few moments as the rest of the family hesitated, wondering who would step forwards. It wasn't much of a surprise as Jasper stepped forwards. Out of all of them, he had the most fighting experience from the vampire wars of the south. I had gained all of my information from the PBI. The department had a branch of investigative units and had documents about almost every preternatural being there was. Each vampire known had had their background checked and confirmed by runners and their past documented in the alcoves. I probably knew more about them then they did.

I smiled at him before I put back up our illusions. I kept them the same, Alex being the hideous enforcer and myself being the deadly royal. I watched as Jaspers eyes turned black, letting himunleash the beast inside. I was wondering if Jaspers experience with battle tactics mixed with his raw power would be enough to take me down this time. Unlike Emmett, he had this advantage, making him all the more deadly. In a test of brute strength Emmett would win hands down, but in an actual battle, Jasper would be the victor.

We moved a little ways away from the family s we would have more room to maneuver. Jasper's expression was calculating, watching our movements and guessing our attacks. Alex and I started circling him. Alex was trying to go around back while I attempted to keep him busy at the front. With Each step we took, Jasper took two back, keeping us both in view and his defenses up.

Knowing we couldn't catch him by surprise, Alex and I rushed him, taking the offence. Jasper weaved through our attacks, always keeping one or two paths of retreat open to him at all times. I dodged his fist as it swung at my face and caught it in my grasp. I used it as leverage to knock him off balance as Alex went around back. He struck him from behind, making Jasper fall forwards.

As he fell he turned his body and lashed out with his foot catching me in the chest. His blow sent me staggering back, out of reach. Alex tried to follow him down into a pin but Jasper was expecting it. Quick like a cat he slinked away from him, missing getting impaled by one of the tusks. Jasper reversed his movement and bore down on Alex, pounding him into the ground.

I ran at Jaspers exposed side, knocking him off of his opponent and onto the ground. Alex had sustained more than enough damage to his Fey body and he slowly got to his feet. His illusion faded, leaving him dead once again. Angrily he left the field and started to sulk in the corner. I had to admit I felt a little sorry for him.

Only a little.

I grunted as Jaspers leg wrapped around my own and sent us sprawling onto the ground. Using my legs as leverage I flipped us over so I was the one riding him to the ground. Jasper hissed as he struggled under my grip. His arm moved in my grasp and struggled free of my strong hold. His blow connected with my side and sent me flying off of him.

I landed a few feet away in a crouch and faced him, my fangs slick with saliva and my breathing heavy. We would have to end this soon. The Fey body, though strong, could not hold up to vampire strength for very long. A few more well placed blows and I would be down for the count and Jasper would win.

Wondering if this was part of his strategy we both started circling each other again. Like cats we slinked across the ground, our eyes never leaving each others for a moment. Finally we came together at lightning speed. We spared up close and I tried to keep off his blows as much as possible. But he was still too much. He broke through my defenses and with one blow knocked me back.

I twisted in the air, trying to land on my feat. I landed in an unsteady crouch facing Jasper. I let out a sound halfway between a growl and a hiss, that resanated in my chest. Jasper's eyes seemed to darken even more, answering my unasked challenge.

Knowing I was about to die I did what any Fey would have done. I ran. Well, not really. Being a royal, I was one of the few that could fly. Most of the lesser Fey had wings, but they were small and could only carry them a few feet of the ground and for a short distance. Some of the higher enforcers had wings and could fly relatively well, and thoughts without the aid of wings could often levitate.

Acting on reason, I let my illusion fly. I myself couldn't so I blocked my form sight, making it look like I wasn't there. My wings unfolded themselves from the skin compartments down my back and flexed to life. They were a ten foot wing span and quite large for a Fey, resembling that of a bat. With a creek like leather, they sprung to life and lifted the Illusion off the ground.

I saw the look of amazement on their faces as they watched it take off and I could help but let a smug smile cross my face. Jasper looked at it for one moment before he was off. As quick as he could he scaled the closest tree and launched himself into the air. His hands were stretched out reaching for the retreating form. His hands grasped the edge of one wing and it fell apart with a loud ripping sound. The wing came apart easily in Jaspers hand, and with it fell blood, organs, and the remains of my illusion. It let out a painful screech that resonated throughout the surrounding forest.

It slowly came apart as the two of the came back to the ground. Jasper landed on his feet, his knees bending to absorb the impact. The ground shook slightly as he landed. I burst out laughing as I saw the dumbstruck expression on Emmett's face and the confusion on the others. I let myself be seen by the others as I started to walk towards Jasper.

"That was great!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Wh… How…. Huh?" Jasper said. I laughed at this. It was most likely the first time he had been rendered speechless since he had been changed. "How did you do that?"

"It was easy really." I said. "Since I myself cannot fly, I allowed my illusion to un-cloak my body and simply did not allow your minds to process the image of me standing there, making myself invisible and your concentration remain on the royal Fey." I explained.

"Oh." Was all he said. I smiled as I watched him walk back to the others somewhat dazed. Emmett glared at his brother, not believing that Jasper beat me and that he couldn't.

"I wore her down for you, and that's why you won." He said after a tense moment. Jasper just shook his head with a small smile while Rosalie tried to cheer up her husband.

"I believe the reason why Jasper won was because of his past with the military." I said, trying to resolve this. "With his experience with taking down opponents, he was able to think logically as well as fluidly. He could track our movements, guess where we would attack next, and point out our attack flaws. All of this combined with his vampire strength finally wore me out and I had to resort to unleashing my wings and exposing my main weakness."

The others seemed to follow my explanation. "It would be best if sometime Jasper taught you all this skill. It would be a lot more affective and it's just handy for wrestling." I added with a smirk.

Emmett was still upset but finally stopped sulking. The rest of the morning was spent training with the others. Rosalie went next and was taken out by me after she 'killed' Alex. The same happened with Carlisle and Alice. Esme was the only other one to take me down. But Alex 'killed' her when she was finished with me. We took a break half way through to cool down and rest. Alex and I were pretty tired after Alice, and we took on the others after a break. And finally, it was time for Edward to try.

He was the one I was most worried about. Last day he had showed some hesitations to attacking me and it ended with him being taken down rather quickly. He needed to learn how to block me out and concentrate on fighting to the best of his abilities. But he proved my worries to be useless. He was the second one to take both of us down. I was sure most of it had to do with his mind reading abilities but he needed to use whatever was at his dispose.

As the last of my Illusion faded, I found myself pinned under Edward, who was grinning proudly. He helped me back to my feet, wrapping one arm around my waist. We headed back to the family and Alex, who were looking tired and a bit tattered.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked them all. Emmett looked slightly cheered by the idea of getting to prove himself better than his brothers, while the others looked like they would murder me. I understood. I remembered the first few weeks of my training when I joined the BPI and it was hell.

"I think we will do another round of two on one then move on to three on one with the help of Carlisle." I said, making sure it was alright with them. Then reluctantly agreed.

"How about we do some hunting before going back inside." I suggested. The others seemed to brighten at this idea. _A good drink would replenish their strength and make them less irritable_ I thought to myself with a small smile.

"Does this mean we get to see you hunt?" Emmett asked happily. The others seemed curious but I knew they had better manners then to outright ask like Emmett did.

"Yes, Emmett." I said smiling at the big bear in front of me. "But don't be too disappointed." I said chidingly. "It's not any different that how you do it."

His smile faded, but only for a second and it was back in full force. "Tell me Bella, what's your favorite?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, it's grizzly." I admitted sheepishly. "They're GRRREAT!" I said, doing my best Tony the tiger impression.

The others stared at me, slightly shocked. I guess they just couldn't picture me taking down a raging bear. I just smiled.

Emmett stepped forwards and slapped my proudly on the back. "Finally, someone who has good taste." He boomed.

"Why?" Alice asked, somewhat disgusted.

"Well," I thought for a moment. "I find deer too plain. It tastes like everything. Foxes are too hearty for my taste. Mountain lions are a bit too sweet and exotic. Grizzly is just the right blend of wildness and power." I shrugged. "It's just good."

Emmett smile widened and the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind. Nothing good could come from that mind.

"What ever it is Emmett, the answer is no." I said warningly. His smile dropped and he fixed me with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" He pleaded, pouting.

I shook my head in a final no and he dropped it. The others agreed and all of us, except for Alex, headed off into the woods for food. The coupes all spilt off together in separate directions. Edward and I walked through the north quadrant of the forest at a pace that would have been considered sprinting if I were still human.

We walked in comfortable silence, our hands intertwined. I had no need to hunt, but I had decided that I needed to sustain my strength so that I would be ready for anything. The combination between blood, human food, and sleep would put me at full power, something I never used unless there was no other option.

We hadn't walked very long until we came across the trail of a herd of Elk. With a swift nod from Edward, we spilt apart circling around the animals. I had allowed myself to shift back to normal after the training, and now I let myself become the monster inside of me. My eyes darkened and my nostrils flared as I detected the multiple heart beats of the un-suspecting Elk.

I picked out a straggler on the edge of the herd, grazing in a small patch of grass. I crouched low, and waited for Edward to attack. It only took a few more moments and he was latched onto the neck of one of the elk. I took my shot and launched myself at my chosen buck and brought him down. I quickly snapped its neck and dug my fangs into flesh. I heard a small pop as my teeth broke the skin and my mouth filled with blood in one arterial spill. I quickly drained my prey and stepped back from the carcass.

I looked over and saw that Edward too was done. Together we pulled the carcasses off to the side and buried them, leaving behind no evidence of us being there. Since me being of mixed heratige, I was stated but Edward still needed a little bit more to be fully fed. I stayed with him as he took down another Elk and then a deer, watching in fascination as he dispatched his prey. After his eyes were a vibrant gold and we headed back to the house, meeting the others along the way.

We all took turns showering and freshening up once we got back inside the house. Alex had helped himself to a few packets of the synth blood while we were away and was fully fed like the others. His vibrant red eyes weren't menacing to me anymore, but I could tell that it still unnerved the rest of the Cullen's.

We lapsed into easy conversation. Carlisle was off of call at the hospital for the next few weeks, letting him be around a lot more during the crises. The hospital had no problem considering he was their best doctor and had put in the most hours of all the residents there.

The conversation steered to happier topics, away from the upcoming battle. Alex, much to my embarrassment, told stories about our past escapades and humorous feats. He told the others of this one time with my old partner, Megan, that I had gone in to interrogate a suspected wererat and had ended up making a fool of myself. It was my first time and I had asked the most stupid questions and ended up becoming so flustered that my supervisor had to go in and clean up the mess I had caused.

I also learned about the time Emmett had gotten he family kicked out of the movie theater for disorderly conduct. Apparently he had come across a list, the top things to do in a movie theater, and had pulled a number of pranks. They were told to never come back.

By the end of the night we were all laughing. I had a streak of tears running down my face, and the others were on numerous places on the floor, breaking down in hysterics. That night I ended up going to be on a much lighter mood, once in a while giggling into the silence.

Edward was once again dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms provided by Alice. I cuddled into his side, my face pressed against his shoulder. He had hummed me my lullaby, and just as I used to, I fell asleep in the arms of my angel.

…

I woke with a start, bolting out of bed. Edward was at my side immediately, his expression one of panic. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Bella? What's wrong?" His voice was laced with pain and possibly fear. But I ignored him. Collecting myself together I reached out. I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but it was like I was searching out with my soul. I could feel the area around me. I could feel who was where, what they were, and sometimes even what they were doing. It was an ability I had gained with the change. I didn't think it was a power, but natural ability.

And now I searched, hoping I was wrong. I was aware of the others now, standing in the doorway of my room. Edward was gently calling my name and I hard Alex tell him not to disturbed me. He knew what I was doing and I had bashed his head in, in the past for disturbing me when I did this.

I searched the surrounding forest and was about to give up when I found them. Damn. They were here.

My eyes snapped open and I knew they were black once again. My voice was hollow and thick with power and emotion. "There here." I said. The Fey were attacking.

* * *

**Cliffy! hahah**

**If I get 20 reviews by today, then I will try to poast the next chapter tomorrow or the day after! So if you dont want to wait another week, then I sudjest you review.**


	14. Chapter 11: Parishka

Chapter 11: Parishka

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Thank you for reading, my faithful reviewers! This took a little longer to make because I had to rewrite it twice. If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask! Since this is so long, I want 10 reviews untill I update next! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Parishka

The room fell silent, and then every one started talking at once.

"What? How can they be here so soon?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Hold on." Edward's silky voice cut through the commotion and the others fell silent. "How do you know this Bella?" He asked, fixing me with his intense gaze.

During the commotion I had started to move around the room, collecting articles of clothing and weapons.

"I don't know how to explain it." I said as I continued to raid the shelves and drawers of their contents. "But I have an affinity… a feeling…connection to all supernatural beings. I can sense them when their near." I headed into my bathroom, and continued to talk through the door.

"I don't know how to explain it, but their power came onto my radar. Their close." I took a moment to concentrate. "There are about three groups. 10 to 20 in each one. They are just outside of the immediate area."

I came out of the bathroom dressed in what I considered to be assassin black. I wore my favorite pair of black leather pants that had movement but also a solid structure. I wore a simple black tank top that was tight to my skin so it wouldn't get in the way of my movements. I wore a black jacket overtop that stopped at my waist. I had on my pair of black combat boots with a reinforced toe.

I had donned my shoulder hoister with my high powered Browning loaded with a clip of led bullets. I had a spare clip in my pocket. Both of my venom enhanced blades were in my wrist sheaths. I carried an extra one in a spine sheath down my back. My hair covered the hilt and it was almost completely hidden. It had taken me a while to learn how to draw it out quickly and without cutting off clumps of my hair in the process. But after I had gotten used to the handling it was quite effective and most people skipped over it when they did a body search.

I ignored the looks the rest of the family gave me as I came out. I grabbed a few more effects and tied my hair up in a braid. Although I wouldn't admit it, I quite enjoyed the way Edward was looking at me.

"It's going to be bloody." I said to the family once I was ready. "So I would suggest you wear some of your old hunting clothing. And if you have any thing to use as a weapon, grab it and meet down in the living room." The Cullen's nodded and soon it was only me and Alex left in my room.

Alex was already dressed, ready for the kill. His jeans were dark and slightly on the tight side. His shirt was a deep red and I could detect the slight ridges in his clothing that hid his own weapons of choice. I could see the handle of his fire starter in his inner pants holster. I also knew from experience that he had a Garrote hidden in the collar of his shirt. Even for me a Garrote was too up close and personal.

Together we made our way downstairs to wait for the rest of the family. A few moments passed and then they were all downstairs, dressed in their grungiest. I could tell form all of the rips and blood stains that they were the most tattered clothing they owned. In fact some of the designs and colors were from the late 70's early 80's.

Edward came over to my side and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. I squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Jasper, Emmett." I said to my two burly brothers. Their heads snapped in my direction at once. "You should pick out the other two members of your team along With Alex." I advised. It would be best if we got it out of the way now and were ready for when the enemy came.

They both nodded and bent their heads together to discuss the best arrangements for the battle. In the end they chose Alice and Rosalie to join them. I was quite pleased with this arrangement and it killed two birds with one stone. Now the couples wouldn't be distracted, wondering weather the other was okay. The other perk was that now each team had at least two people with powers. It all worked out.

Alice and Rose went over to join their mates and Alex on the other side of the room as Carlisle and Esme joined Edward and I. We lapsed into a silence, listening for the first few signs of the approaching Fey.

I watched the others jump as an ear piercing shriek shattered the quiet. Birds flocked out of the forest, trying to get away as fast as possible. Steadily we made our way outside and onto the back porch. It was not yet light out and the ground was submerged in shadows. The last of the stars were fading in the sky, trying not to fall away.

"The salt line." I said mostly to myself. One of the Fey must not have been strong enough to pass over it and was killed or injured.

The forest was once again quiet. It was unnerving to say the least. Not even the crickets were chirping. The calm before the storm as some people liked to call it.

It was only a few moments before a shadow peeled away from the tree line and stepped forwards. He slinked forwards and stopped a few feet away from the forest line.

He was a male, no doubt. His aura was a deep purple that emanated power. His skin was a pale gray that was rigged with jagged spikes that ran down his spine and other limbs. Large deadly spikes protruded from his neck that branched out and curled around his head like ram horns. Spikes also emanated from his elbows and knees. Long dusty black hair was cropped down to his shoulders. Forest debris was tangled within the locks. His body structure was slightly feline with a curved spine and extended ankles.

A royal, without a doubt. His aura was clashed with deep purples and blues that crackled with power and strength. His eyes held that depth in which you could get lost in. He held his head high with an authority that only people experienced in battle carried.

I stepped forwards, off of the deck, with Alex a few paces behind me. His gaze latched onto mine as he assessed me as I walked steadily towards him. I remained a few paces back, out of reach, and close enough to the others that they could reach me in time.

"Hello. I am Parishka." His voice was hollow and radiating with power. It caressed me like a physical force and it made me shudder, but not in pleasure.

"Are you the one who speaks for this group?" He asked, as a sinister smile lit up his face as he took me in. Even now in my bad ass leather pants I wasn't much to look at. I was still a small, petite, pale girl. Hardly threatening.

Not wanting to speak out of place, I let my mind open and brushed Carlisle's mind. _Do you mind? _I asked silently, knowing he would understand what I was asking.

_Go ahead_ was his reply.

"I am." I spoke aloud to Parishka. "And I take it that asking you to leave is out of the question?"

He answered me by laughing, a full out belly rolling laugh. Then in a flash he was back to his composed stoic self, his eyes deadly.

"Quite." He answered.

My eyes flashed behind him, towards the shadowy figures in the forest. Bright pairs of eyes flashed out of the darkness, but there wasn't nearly enough to account for all the other fairies.

Gently I reached out with my mind once more and swooped over the Fey. I saw a few flinch as they felt my mind pass over them while others didn't even notice my presence. I searched for the other ranks and I soon found them.

Two other groups were surrounding the house, planning to swarm us form the sides. I relayed this information to the others and they became more alert. Tense. Luckily the retreat path over the river was still clear. So if any one had trouble, we could make a run for it over the river and to safety.

As a group the Fey stalked forwards, melting out of the pre-dawn shadows. Their walk was that of a predator as the formed rank. The other two groups came from the sides of the house, forming a cage around the backyard. I wouldn't put it past Parishka to have sentries at the front, looking for any singes of retreat.

Two more Fey broke apart from their ranks and joined Parishka. Their auras were deep corpse blue that matched their eyes. Their forms were sinewy and almost reptilian in movements.

They must have been Parishka's commanders. They stood a few feet behind their leader and stood at attention.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the power show." I said exasperated. "Lets get this over with so we can get back to our lives."

Parishka chuckled. "You have spirit, ma moissonneuse." I froze at the endearment. Only one person I knew called me that.

"I take it you know Mark then." Mark was another vampire on the PBI's pay role. He was a few centuries old and was one of the best data collector we had. He was one of the few people who had access to this case file. He had established that name for me when we were on a take down in Egypt. A rogue necromancer had resurrected a mummy and was terrorizing a small city just outside of Cairo. I had taken it down in five minutes and arrested the necromancer single handedly. The name meant my reaper in French.

"Indeed. He has proven to be quite informative." Parishka's smile grew sinister. "He has told me a lot about you. And I'm curious to see how much of it is true." He crouched down and his comrades stepped back to give him room. I mirrored his crouch and motioned for Alex to step back.

As I faced Parishka, I allowed the monster I kept so tightly concealed out. My eyes darkened and gained a depth that rivaled his own. My fangs elongated and curved over my lip in a disturbing smile. My skin paled even more then it already was and my heart slowed down and eventually stopped.

Parishka watched my change with a growing fascination. As if in tune with each other we began to circle. I made sure to keep my back towards the family and kept the other Fey in sight. At an inhumanly fast pace he launched himself at me. We met with a clash and started to spar. I dodged a blow aimed for my chest and was able to grab a hold of his wrist. I yanked on his outstretched arm and the bone shattered with an audible CRACK. Parishka cried out in pain and retreated a few paces.

I watched as he cradled his broken arm to his chest as he stared at me. "You're good." He said voice thick. "But play time is over Kitten."

He kept eye contact as he flicked his wrist. I saw the bones move under his skin as they re-knitted together and healed. He groaned, but not in pain.

Great. Terrific. Out of all the deranged rouge Fay leaders, I had to get the one who got his kicks from pain. Lucky me.

I watched uncomfortably as his eyes raked over me again. But this time it didn't have the feel of a predator. This time the look in his eyes was not assessing, but rather appraising. When his eyes hovered over my chest, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey!" I said, snapping my fingers to get his attention. When his eyes finally traveled back up to mine, I spoke again. "My face is up here, okay."

He chuckled a purely masculine sound and his expression was unperturbed. I could tell it was taking all of Edwards self control not to pounce on him right then. I myself was finding it very difficult not to attack him.

"Enough games, ma moissonneuse." Parishka said. I couldn't agree more.

During my time with the bureau I had learned limited control over the motor functions of my enemies. I had never attempted to control the functions of more than one person while fighting someone else. My abilities were still growing as was my control. And if I was ever going to gain complete control over my abilities, it would be now.

I reached out once more and brushed the minds of the Fey. I targeted the smallest group that only had 13 Fey, and seized their minds. Some of the stronger one's tried to resist and block me, but they failed. The group lurched as I sealed away their free will and replaced it with one thought, one demand: Destroy.

Ignoring the commands of their superiors the unit moved forwards, melting into their surrounding fairies. They swarmed and attacked the new objects of their bloodlust. They ripped into their peers, destroying each other swiftly.

I could feel the shock coming form the Cullen's and the other commanders. Parishka's face was livid with anger as he watched his warriors tear into each other. The ones under my command disposed of the others as they were forced to defend themselves.

"It's her!" Parishka's voice rang through out the air. "Kill the mixed blood!"

The remaining Fey who were not busy fighting, and were not under my control, surged forwards. Without thinking about it I had the browning in my hand. I quickly shot down the Fey closest to me. I heard the sounds of two other guns as Jasper and Alex fired their own guns. Together we swiftly mowed down the numbers of the Fey.

My gun clicked empty and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my extra clip. I was able to take down a few more before I finally ran out of ammo. I quickly looked around, assessing how the others were doing.

Emmett was taking on two identical fairies. Both had pale corps blue auras and snow white hair. My burly brother was easily dodging their attacks and delivering his own. A few body parts already lay littered at his feet.

Carlisle and Esme were fighting back to back, not willing to leave the other one even in the midst of battle. Each one was taking on their own Fey and seemed to be doing quite well on their own.

Jasper was near the porch by himself, taking on a well built male. Jasper was easily dwarfed by the size of his opponent but it didn't seem to hinder him as he blocked blows left and right and delivered his own with massive power.

Rosalie was taking on a pair of girls considered to be walking skeletons. They had no flesh on themselves and sinister claws for nails. They flowed with mystical grace and were as deadly as their comrades.

Alice was matched with an opponent twice her size, although that wasn't a heard feat. She danced out of their strikes and delivered her own with precise positioning. I recognized her opponent as one of the commanders that stood by Parishka at the beginning of the fight.

My eyes raked over the swarming masses until I was able to spot Edward. He was taking on the other commander of the group. He was matching him blow for blow, not knowing who was in the lead. They were equally matched and neither one seemed to be gaining the advantage.

And lastly I spotted Alex taking on two opponents. I wasn't worried about him. He was trained for this kind of thing. The family had no really training besides the few sessions we had gone through.

My attention snapped back into focus as I spotted Parishka. He was observing the battle a look of distaste on his face. Without thinking twice about it I rushed forwards to meet him. I barreled into his side, catching him unaware.

I rode him down to the ground, my knee digging into his stomach. Parishka's fist came up and connected with my face. The force of the blow was enough to loosen my hold on him and he struggled free. We both scrambled to our feet and crouched down, watching the other.

"Ready or not." He said.

"Here you come." I finished for him.

Snarling he launched himself at me again. His fist was a blur but I blocked it with my arm, which went numb on contact. I tried to foot sweep him but he twisted away and his fist connected with my stomach. I buckled over with pain, my breathing ragged.

I didn't see his elbow come down and connect with the back of my head, his armored spike snapping off in the process. I found my self sprawled out on the ground, my head pounding profusely. Ignoring the pain I tried to get to my feet and was met with a wave of nausea. I could smell the blood dripping from the back of my head and knew it was bad.

I staggered forwards and caught Parishka's smug look.

"Like I said, I know a lot about you." He said in that hollow voice. "I was quite reluctant to take this job once I found out about you, but they made us an offer we could not refuse."

This revelation stopped me dead in my tracks, clearing my head momentarily of the gathering fog. Job? So this wasn't just a random search and destroy Court?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Do you honestly believe we would be going around killing others for no compensation?" He said, his tone patronizing. "We are not as mindless as you think we are. We have had to resort to theses methods to remain free of the human's modern day hierarchy. Even we need land and money to sustain ourselves in this century. And rather than degrade ourselves to the mortals idea of 'work', we have taken on other means of income to sustain us." He chided.

"And the compensation for this deal was too grand to pass up." He added with a grin.

"And who is this beneficiary?" I asked perplexed. Perhaps Mark was getting something out of this deal and was the reason why he had given up vital information.

A twisted smile lit up his face and he looked like a child at Christmas. "I so love being the barer of bad news. But do you really have to think about it?" He asked. "The one person who had the resources, the information, and the power to pull this off and never be suspected."

He watched in glee as I finally pieced it together and horror and disbelief washed over my face. "Ivan." I whispered.

He clapped his hands mockingly. "Yes, your dear boss and founder of the PBI. It came as quite a shock to me at first, but once I found out his reasoning, I found it difficult not to admire his cunningness. He considered this a two for one deal, and that you would manage to take out most of my army, and weaken us. I would then proceed to take you out and his other field agents would finish off what was left of us. Quite ingenious actually." He said calmly.

I stared at him in shock. "Then why did you go through with it. If you knew you were going to end up dead then why follow his orders?"

"He overestimates himself. And so far from what I've seen, he overestimated you as well." Parishka stated. "His influence only goes so far, and there are many more of us then anyone will ever know. When he thinks we are weak and tired, we will rip his forces apart and dominate."

That overachieving, sardonic, whoreson! Did he expect me to let him go and destroy everything while I just calmly stood here and died? I don't think so.

I growled low in my throat and launched myself at him once more. I brought my foot down on one of the spikes jutting out from his knee, breaking it away. He screeched at me and lashed out with his clawed hand. I caught it in my grip and twisted it until the bone gave away and snapped.

I reached into my sleeves and drew out my two knives and slashed at him. I watched as one of my blades sunk into the exposed flesh of his chest and scoured a long gash through the skin, only to be healed almost instantly.

His own hand came up and clamped over my wrist and shook my hold loose. The one blade fell from my grasp and landed a few feet away, lost in the grass.

Parishka pulled on my arm and I either had to move with him or lose that particular limb. I moved.

His momentum sent my flying into a tree and I heard it crunch as my hard body dented the wood. Parishka stalked purposely towards me, death glinting in his eyes. I quickly scrambled to my feet and was greeted with a spinning world. I brought my hand to the back of my head and felt it moist with my blood. Unsettled I looked at my bloodstained hands in wonder. With my werewolf healing capabilities I should have healed already, but the wound was still bleeding openly.

Parishka laughed at my dumbfounded expression and decided to humor me with the answer.

"I told you I know a lot about you. Your friend Mark has helped me with more than just locations. He and some other colleagues have been studying your blood samples and were able to isolate a compound that prevented certain aspects of your mixed heritage." He grinned. "Your healing capability for one."

He gently stroked the one remaining spike on his elbow and for the first time I realized it was covered in a powdery substance.

"You bastard." I spat. My body shook with unrestrained rage. My anger at him, Ivan, and Mark boiled through my veins. In one desperate attempt I launched myself at him. My body burst into a mass of dark lustrous fur and razor sharp claws. My bones shifted and altered, and muscles moved under my skin forming my new body.

I left the ground as a woman, but landed as a wolf. My pelt was a dark black that matched that of my eyes. My talons were long and sharp and dug into the soil below me. Deep brown eyes protruded from my face and fixed Parishka with a glare.

I had only once before managed to shift into my wolf form, but it felt like a second skin to me. The large paws and deadly muscles were familiar and swift. I knew this forms secrets and I used it to their full advantage.

The surprise was evident on Parishka's face and I knew why. I had never told any one before about my shift three years ago for this very reason. Mark and Ivan had neglected to tell the Royal Fey about my third shape because they themselves did not know.

A growl rumbled deep within my chest and I tackled Parishka to the ground. I whined in pleasure as I felt my claws sink into his skin like rice paper. My front paw was clamped down on his throat, cutting of his breath.

I groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my side and looked at my flank. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Parishka had snapped off his elbow spike and driven it into my side. I watched in shock as he pulled out the instrument, slick with my blood.

Snarls ripped through my chest and I gave into my urges. I ripped Parishka to pieces, relishing in the feeling. My mouth filled with his blood and my claws shredded his insides. I watched as the last of the life died from his eyes and became cold and glazed in death.

I stepped off of his body and looked around. The battle had kicked into a lower gear as body parts lay scattered over the ground. A large pile of corpses laid at the tree line as the fallen bodies of the battling Fey rested. During my confrontation with Parishka my control had slipped and the few remaining Fey under my control broke free and had attacked the others. To my relief they seemed unharmed for the most part.

I ignored the pain in my side as I threw myself back into battle. My right flank grew wet and matted with my blood but I carried on. I tore through the remaining forces with ease, my claws ripping my opponents to shreds. They all fell, one after another until there were no more.

My flanks heaved with my labored breathing and the pain in my side grew even more intense. My head was light due to blood loss and small drops of blood littered the ground where I stood.

I looked up to see the others staring at me, looks of wonder and shock evident on their faces. A quick scan told me there was no serious damage and that they were alright.

"Bella?" Edward asked, taking a hesitant step forwards.

_It's me. _I confirmed to all of them mentally, opening up my mind to communication so it would be like a big conference call and all of them could hear my thoughts.

"What happened?" Alice asked, concerned.

_This has happened to me once before. _I told them. _It was on one of my first solo missions and I was cornered. I didn't know how exactly happened but the next thing I knew I was like this. I was able to save myself, but I never told anyone what happened. _

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding. "It only makes sense if you are able to change from human to vampire, then you should be able to change into a wolf as well with your mixed blood." He said in his medical voice.

_Alice? _I asked softly.

"Yes Bella?"

_Can you go up to my room and get me some clothes?_ I asked sheepishly.

"Sure." She grinned. She disappeared inside, stepping over corpses and body parts as she went.

"We'll have to burn the bodies." Jasper said, looking over the massacre that was once their backyard. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Quickly everyone spread out and started to gather bodies and limbs and gathered them in a pile. I wrinkled my nose at the taste of the dead flesh, no longer finding it pleasant out of the heat of battle.

Alice came back out carrying an armful of clothing. I gratefully took it in my mouth, careful not to damage it, and started out towards the forest.

"Where are you going Bella?" Emmett asked stupidly.

_Emmett, _I said slowly,_ I do not intend to stay here and shift in front of everyone. _

"Why not?" He asked, still not getting it. "It would be cool to see."

_I'll be naked._ I stated plainly. Understanding dawned on his face and if he could have, he would have been blushing.

I padded swiftly into the shadows of the trees, only far enough that they couldn't see me. I lied down my clothes and concentrated. The shift back wasn't as fast and it hurt a lot more. I fell to my knees when it was over, gasping.

I took a few moments to asses the damage done to my side and found a deep jagged cut running down the length of my side. It started just below the shoulder and traveled down my side below my waist line and ended at my thy. The cut was jagged and red, oozing blood. I tenderly ran my fingers over it, trying to get a sense of how deep it was. I clamped my moth shut from screaming in pain at that simple movement. Okay, so my bra was out of the question.

Quickly I pulled on my underwear and my jeans that Alice had brought. She had also provided a simple white polo that I tugged on. I groaned as I saw the blood seep through the fabric and stain it a dark red.

Carefully I made my way out of the forest and towards the others who were waiting for me. Their heads snapped up in my direction and Edwards eyes widened in alarm as he spotted the stain that dominated my right side.

"Your hurt!" He cried as he rushed over to my side.

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to get him to stop worrying.

"You're a terrible liar." He reprimanded me. Just then another wave of dizziness overcame me and my vision blurred. I would have fallen to the ground if Edward wasn't there to catch me. He swooped up my body into his arms.

"Maybe I'm not so fine." I mumbled as darkness claimed me.

* * *

**So 10 reviews gets you the next chapter! thanks to all who have done so in the past.**

**I love you all 3**


	15. Chapter 12: Everything go's to hell

**Hey everyone! Soo sorry about my sudden disappearance, but I have encountered some more problems over the last few months. First off, my laptop cord broke so I couldn't get on, and we still haven't found a replacement.**

Then I find out my main computer no longer has microsoft off ice or any other word document device so I could no longer write or post chapters or even an AN over the last couple of weeks!

So now I have found a solution, and I am sending my works to a close friend to edit and post my chapters and updates from her computer! So now I will hopefully be able to update on a weekly basis and now my works should have less spelling and grammar mistakes, so I kill two birds with one stone!

Thank you soo much for staying with this story through the hard times and I promise never to have an unexplained absence again. So with no further ado, here is the next Chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Everything goes to hell

Awareness came to me in pieces. Fist thing I noticed was that I wasn't dead. Always a plus. Next was the fact that I was lying on something very comfortable instead of cold hard ground. Thirdly, was that my heart was no longer beating. Normally this would have scared me if I was still human. But I was far form human now. In fact, my body did this on purpose, to preserve my energy, so it could focus solely on healing itself.

After a few more seconds of mentally cataloguing my physical state I opened my eyes. I found my self to be curled tight in a ball underneath my wine coloured sheets of my bed. Heavy curtains now covered the windows, muting the evening light. My eyes easily adjusted to the dim atmosphere and searched the rest of the room.

The digital clock on the bed side table said it was nearly eight at night, I had been unconscious for about 15 hours. No one else was in the room with me, I focused my attention throughout the house and heard the faint mumbling of the family talking quietly in the living room. It wasn't until Alex spoke up that the past events fully caught up to me.

Ivan.

He would pay. With the information Parishka had given me I would be able to confront my boss and finally get the truth. I had been kept in the dark for too long. I assessed all of the assignments he had put me on, especially recently, and wondered if he expected me to get killed on some of them.

He had used me as a tool, a weapon to use against all thoughts who apposed him, and I had no clue he was doing it. Maybe the lives I had taken were indeed innocent, making me the criminal, not them.

And what about Alex? He could have been keeping tabs on me this whole time, reporting back to Ivan. He could have been in on it from the very start. Killing his own kind for the promises Ivan could make him and for the status he would have after all others had been whipped out. He had every chance to gain from this experience with no one suspecting him, being the sole survivor from the massacre.

I needed to know. I whipped off the covers and held back a groan as the stitches in my said strained at the movement. Normally this type of would be little more than a mark right now, but since Parishka stuck me with the chemical it was still as painful and unhealed as it had been a few hours ago.

I wasn't used to having human speed healing after all of these years and was betting that I would drive Carlisle mad, making him redo the stitches every day or so with my constant restlessness. I was going to be the patient from hell.

Being of mixed blood no infections or germs could survive my blood, eliminating the greatest threat for this large of an injury. It would just be a slow and painful recuperation period. One I was not looking forwards to.

I found that I was no longer wearing the clothing Alice had brought me, and was sure that they had ended up burning them along with the bodies outside. Not out of fear of losing control with the scent of my blood, which would be next to impossible with my werewolf blood now, but more out of habit than anything.

I was now clothed in a black tank top with matching shorts. The waistband was loose and folded over, exposing a slight bit of his and the bandages that covered my side. I was guessing this was to keep it from irritating the wound.

The skin on my legs and arms were pale and small cuts and bruises littered the flesh. I wasn't too sure how long it would take the chemical to work its way out of my body, but I was guessing it was a long acting substance and that I would have a less than enjoyable recovery. Great.

I pulled on the burgundy robe off to the end of the bed, not feeling comfortable parading in front of my family in shorts and a tank top.

My family.

Had I really just thought that? It seemed that over the last few days, the past years had melted away, leaving us as close as we were before. I wasn't sure weather this was a good thing or not.

With a shake of my head I cleared away the thought and stored it in the corner of my mind and hung a 'later' label on it. Now wasn't the time to be distracted by personal feelings. If Alex was indeed in on Ivan's plot, then I was in for some serious life changes in the near future. One being the killing of a once friend. And I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

A quick look in the mirror stopped me in my tracks. My fangs were fully extended in response to my sudden bout of rage with Ivan and, possibly, Alex. My eyes were coal black and I knew I needed to hunt soon. My hair was blood free but resembling something of a tumble weed and I grimaced at the awkwardness the image looked. I was fit to be in a freak show at the moment.

I took the extra minute or five to yank a brush through the massacre that was my head before finally heading out into the hall to find Alex and the others.

I stepped lightly, my vampire grace mixed with my careful steps made it a smooth walk with no tripping. With every step the voices of the family grew more pronounced and I could finally make out what they were talking about.

"-know you are concerned Edward, but you must be patient." Carlisle soothing voice said simply. "It has only been a few hours and Alex informs us that this is normal."

It wasn't much of a surprise to find that I was once again the center of conversation, it was a package deal with the fangs and eyes.

"I know, but I cant help but worry." Edwards musical voice said, tainted with anguish. I wanted to run over to him and tell him that everything would be alright, but given the current circumstances, the concussion I would give myself by running would only make things worse.

I descended the last of the stairs and walked into the living room, the conversation coming to a halt. Edward rushed over to my side, gently taking me into his arms, handling me like glass. His worry lined face quickly relaxed and broke out into a smile for what I guessed was the first time since I passed out. But I could still see the concern in his eyes as they met my own.

"Sheesh, it's about time." Alex said, his lanky form leaning up against the far wall. "If he had said one more word I would have put him out of his misery myself."

One moment I was across the room in Edwards arms, the next I had Alex pinned up against the wall by his throat, my face inches from his, teeth bared in a feral snarl.

The room seemed to freeze, no one dared move an inch. I could see the fear and confusion in Alex's eyes, but also caution. He knew what I was capable of and new I wouldn't hesitate to rip him to pieces if he even twitched the wrong way.

"I'm going to ask you this once, and one time only." I said in a measured voice, the tone that meant I was too pissed to talk normally for fear of screaming.

Alex nodded, meeting my gaze evenly now. "Are you apart of Ivan's plans?" I asked finally. By my actions he knew I didn't mean our missions, but something more.

"No." He said after a tense moment. I searched his gaze for a few seconds longer before releasing him. Alex fell to the floor, rubbing his throat out of habit more than pain.

"Bella?" I looked over to my right to see the worried face of Esme.

"Sorry." I said, mostly to Alex, but meant it to everyone.

"You know," He said, giving me a slight smile, "I've gotten the shit kicked out me by you a lot of times, but never while you were in a robe. It's strangely in-masculine." He confessed.

I let out a strangled laugh and sat down in the spot that Edward had vacated hen he got up.

"Bella," Emmett said hesitantly, "can you fill us all in on what just happened. I swear, your mood swings are worse than Edwards. And he's almost bipolar!" He was rewarded with a smack to the head by the bipolar person in question.

With a sight, I told them all of what Parishka had told me, including the medical examination they had conducted on my DNA and what they had done with it. I confessed to them my suspicions of my missions and that I had thought Alex might have been in on it with an apologetic glance his way. Alex being Alex took it all in stride.

"You really think I could have been so heartless and cunning?" He asked with a joyous expression. "I'm so flattered."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Bella." Carlisle voice sounded concerned. "Do you really think you can trust Parishkas information? I mean, he was sent to kill us after all, and he accepted regardless of the circumstances. Are you sure he didn't just want to make you feel even worse?" I could see he wasn't patronizing me, calling me an idiot for believing a mad man, or faerie, or whatever you want to call him.

"I'm positive. Parishka might be many things, but a liar isn't one of them." I said strongly. "He would have nothing to gain by lying to me. Besides," I added. "I've dealt with his kind before. There is nothing more they like to do then gloat about how brilliant they are, especially when they are sure they are about to win. Parishka had a fat head and liked to have his ego stroked. He was telling the truth."

Emmet hid muffled laughter behind his had as his giant form shook with the effort of holding in his laugh. "Oh grow up Emmett." Alice snapped suddenly. I wasn't sure if it was just me or did Alice have a flash of amusement in her eyes also?

"It just doesn't seem possible." Alex said, his face strangely grim. "I know I've only worked there for a few years, but it seems impossible that Ivan was behind this." I could see the battle behind his eyes. Part of him knew what I was saying was true, the other part was conflicted by the respect and confidence he had in Ivan.

"I know it looks that way, but we need to find out for sure. If Parishka is right, then who knows what Ivan is willing to do. What would he gain by killing off immortals?" I asked myself, not paying heed to that fact that I was talking to myself. I lifted myself out of the seat and started to pace the living room, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for all of this.

What could Ivan gain? What was I missing. It seemed that the answer was screaming in my face, but I couldn't seem to make out what it was saying.


	16. Chapter 13: step one

**I'm back! so thanks again for all the reviews you have been great! I have had some remarks about me posting up a slight review since it has been such a long time so here it is:**

**Bella is back with the Cullen's after them finding about her past and her new job with the PBI. With her and Edwards confessions out of the way and the two of them back together, they can concentrate on the trouble ahead. The night after Edwards proposes the family is attacked by the Dark Fey court and their leader Parishka. During the battle Parishka reveals the leak and tells Bella that her boss Ivan has been paying the Fey to kill the immortals and other magical creatures. This revelations shocks Bella and she ends up shifting in to her wolf form for the second time since she was changed. After the battle, she collapses from blood loss and the chemicals in her system that Parishka injected. Now awake, Bella confronts Alex about his involvement and reveals to the rest of the Cullen's what she has learned.****So there is the review and please tell me what you think so far! **

* * *

Chapter 13: step one

Eventually I stopped pacing the length of the room and curled up on the couch, leaning up against Edwards side, his arms wrapped around me. My side was throbbing lightly, the pain killers Carlisle no doubt had given me were finally wearing off.

Alex sat on the other side of the couch, his face an open book of emotions as he mulled over other possibilities like I was currently doing. The others were in similar states of thinking, although Emmett was looking a little bored. But I guess he never really was much of a thinker.

"So what do you suppose we do next." Surprisingly it was Rosalie who broke the silence, her voice holding a note of uncertainty that I had never heard from her before.

"Well, no doubt that if Ivan is in on this then he should be calling within the next few days to 'check' on our progress. "Alex said. "Our best bet would be to lie to him, convince him that most of us are indeed dead, including Bella, being as she was his main target all along." With a smile he added, "Her bitchyness must have finally driven him to murder."

I threw one of Esme's decorative pillows at his head, witch he dodged easily.

"If he even suspects that I'm still alive he would send out another team to finish the job while I'm still weak." I lightly touched my side as I spoke the next part. "I'm not too sure how long it will take me to work this chemical out of my system and be back to full strength." I said with a frown. even as a human I had never liked to be the weak link.

I felt Edwards hand wrap around my own and I threw him a quick smile witch he tried to return. I could see the concern and worry clearly etched on his face. Hell I could feel it even without the use of Jaspers power.

"So lest just say that you do convince them that your dead, then what?" Alice asked. i could tell not being able to see everything was really starting to take its toll on her. "You wont be able to go very many places with other runners like Alex out there. Your bound to get noticed eventually and Ivan will most likely go after you and all of us again."

"That's why we have to stop it at the source." I said simply. I had the basic plan already in my head, but I wasn't too sure on some of the details. The was too big a chance for error, and that would be deadly. But I could see no other way. "I need to go back to headquarters and confront Ivan."

I waited with bated breath for the explosion the was going to follow. Sure enough I wasn't disappointed. All at once the room was filled with the screaming protests of very disturbed vampires. Jasper was gritting his teeth from the emotional overload and I quickly helped block off some of the angrier emotions from getting to him. He thanked me with a quick smile before heatedly jumping into the argument. surprisingly Edward stayed quiet.  
I waited for the others to calm dawn before I asked him. "Aren't you going to tell me how stupid and dangerous this is going to be?" I asked half joking.

"No." He said after a moment. "Because I agree."

It felt as if the air was sucked out of the room, which didn't really matter seeing that we didn't need to breath at all. I wasn't the only one looking at Edward like he had grown a second head. A very ugly and scary head. Out of everything I thought he would say this was the most surprising and unexpected.

"It makes sense. It would be too much work and constant hiding to keep us out of sight, and even then it wouldn't be too long before someone come across us, whether it be an accident or a slip up eventually we will be forced to do something about Ivan. He wont stop. i know his kind of person by what you and Alex have told us. We have to stop him now, while he is unaware of the fact that your still alive, and we have the upper hand." He said that last bit with a smile. I was still to shocked to do anything but look at him.

"It's too dangerous for her to go!" Alex protested standing up and facing Edward and I. "You don't know the kinds of security that place has! If she's even spotted she would be killed instantly. By now the entire compound will be convinced that she's a rouge agent because that's what Ivan does. He would make it sound like she was the one leading the Fey and say she was the enemy." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "That's what he did with other agents he got rid of."

So he had done this kind of thing before. No wonder he's so good at it, I thought humorously.

"But why would he spread story's if she's already dead?" Emmett asked.

"He would have done it almost as soon as we left, so that if by chance we were successful he had a reason to send a team out after her. After us." He said in a whisper. "And that's why she cant go back. It would be suicide. At least hiding you have a chance to live."

"I would rather live one day as a tiger than a hundred years as a lamb." I said quoting one of my favourite authors. "I know it will be dangerous but I still have to go. Edward understands this."

"I do." He said eyes shining proudly. "And that's why I'm going with you."

It took me a full second to process what he had said and then i was standing in front of him hands at my side, my fists clenched. "What!?! No, you cant come!" I said angrily. "Do you think I would let you put your own lives in danger?! Again! this is my problem and I will not drag you along just so you can get killed! You have no experience in dealing with the PBI and other creatures that are not human or vampire!"

"It doesn't matter." He said, stretching out on the couch, the picture of ease, smiling happily. "I'm coming, and there is nothing you can say or do that will keep me away." He reached up and grabbed my arm, pulling me down so i sat on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around me. "and beside, wouldn't the escapade be so much more enjoyable with me by your side." He whispered seductively in my ear, his moth so close his lips brushed my lobe.  
There were time I was positive Edward didn't know the full extent of the effect he had on me. But times like this I wondered if he really knew how alluring he was to me and used it to his advantage. His voice held a tiny hint of huskiness that made me assume he did know how scrumptious he was. Cheater.

I let out an angry huff trying to cover up the sudden shiver that traveled down my spine. But the look on his face told me I had been unsuccessful. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to ignore him. Okay, an impossible feat but still, it's the thought that counts.

"So Eddie gets to go but no one else does?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Exactly." I said in a grumpy tone. Edward tried to rub soothingly on my back but when I moved away he just smiled. I knew I was acting like a child but I couldn't help it. I knew that I couldn't argue with Edward, not even when I was human. He wouldn't listen to me now, not since he thought I was in danger. It would take an atomic bomb and the entire force of the Volturi to stop him. Maybe not even then.

The sudden chirping of Alex's phone caused Emmett's reply to catch in his throat. Every head in the room snapped over to where the vampire was sitting, eagerly waiting for him to answer it. His face was solemn, which was unnerving since he almost never frowned. Quickly he flipped it open, switching it to speaker phone so everyone could hear although it wasn't necessary.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice laced with a mixture of sadness, grief and pain. Orlando Bloom had nothing on Alex's acting skills.

"What's going on up there?" Ivan's gruff voice squawked out from the small device. My hands curled back up into fists and my body froze up trying not make myself keep from launching at the phone and snapping it in half. Edward was also stiff, his arms locked around me, partially to restrain me, but also himself. I guess I wasn't the only one with self control issues.

"You were to report in and Bella has her phone turned off. Has something happened?" I almost gagged on the false worries dripping from the phone. I could hear the hollowness in his words and almost detected the smile on his face.

Without any more prompting Alex fed his an amazing story of how they Fey came and whipped out half of the family, and how me and Parishka fought to the death, killing each other in the process. With a little help from Jasper his performance was flawless. I almost believed him myself. Now all we needed was for Ivan to take the bate and the first step would be in motion.

* * *

**So heres the next chapter! So review and let me know what you think! I will no longer be waiting ,onths inbetween updates and should be doing it about once a week! So keep your eyes open for me!**


	17. Chapter 14: Facts and Doubts

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Facts and Doubts**

He bought it. Ivan had no doubt to that fact that I was supposedly dead. It had worked. Ivan had told Alex to stay with the remainders of the Cullen's, take care of my remains, and to report back in for duty when he felt up to it, in other words to take a small vacation. He had no problem with agreeing.

A few days went by and my condition kept on getting better. It seemed that the chemicals were making their way out of my system and I was healing. It turns out I was right about the stitches, and was ripping them on a daily basis. Carlisle showed no impatients, however, and held an even grater level of respect for him. If our roles had been reversed I would have lost my mind.

After a month I was drug free and my wounds healed, barely a scar left to show of the battle. At the beginning of my new life, I had always had a low tolerance for the marks that had marred my skin, but now I thought of them as badges. Badges of my evildoings, accomplishments, and trials that I have gone through. Each of them held a memory, not necessarily a nice one, but a memory all the same, and to lose one would be to lose a apart of myself.

Every chance I got I used to try to talk Edward out of going with me. In literal terms I bitched at him until he gave in, or until the rest of the family told me to shut up. Whenever I did this Edward would just sit there, a slightly amused look on his face. My guess was that he found my attempts more humorous and entertaining than serious. But I had a feeling he would crack. hopefully.

Together the three of us would sit down and hammer out details and plots for invading headquarters. So far we didn't have a solid plan, and normally bounced back and forth between one and another, depending on the day. But I knew it was better to have many small ideas and thoughts then go in unprepared and wing it. My time at the PBI taught me at least that much.

Me and Alex informed Edward of the security of the place and what it consisted of. I found the even Alex was surprised with some of the things I dished out, meaning that even he was not fully privy to the workings of the corporation. I guess the trust that Ivan supposedly hade in me was going to pay off.

Together me and Alex were able to put together a rough sketch of the layout of the building, highlighting the higher traffic portions and the more private hallways and passages. I pointed out a few of the quicker, less noticeable paths through the compound to Ivan's office. I had even made sure, when they were putting up the new security cameras that there was a safe passage through the entire compound where you could bee seen, if you knew where to step. I was the only one that knew of it, as far I was concerned, but it did involve a bunch of jumping over furniture, hiding behind drapes. to an onlooker it would look like an odd version of the game lava I used to play as a kid. I roughly described to them the path, aware that they were only picking up half of what I said. I was hoping that we wouldn't get separated and I would be able to show them when we got there.

Jasper often sat in on our little meetings, using his army knowledge to modify a part of a plan and give us helpful little tips along the way. At the end we decided on three key plans to stick to unless there was no other option. We also added backup plans for each just in case, and because I was paranoid. We named them plans A, B and C. Original, don't ya think?

We set the date a few days later, after the plans were finalized. We were leaving in less than a week. I had long since given up on getting Edward out, just accepting the fact that he would be there. I guess it wouldn't be so bad, having our betrothed going with you on a suicide mission. Right, like I really believe that.

"Bells?" I looked up from the pile of paper work in font of me and up at emmett who was standing in the doorway of the living room. Edward was on the couch behind me, Alice and Jasper content in the armchair by Emmett's side. Rosalie was in the garage where she was spending most of her time. I knew it bothered her to have me here but I just thought she would have to deal with it for now. Esme and Carlisle were on a night out after much insistence from the rest of us since they had done nothing but stay here and fuss. they deserved a little alone time.

"Ya?" I asked, sitting up from my sprawled position on the floor.

"I was just wondering, with you having all of these freaky powers," He said with a grin, "Why cant you just barge in there and take control of everyone?" His face was composed but I saw the real curiosity behind his eyes. I was wondering when someone would finally ask me this, but I was surprised it was Emmett. I felt rather than saw the others take an interest in my answer and I stretched my back quickly getting into lecture mode. Alex snorted and rolled his eyes, most likely feeling superior because he knew the answer already.

"Well for one, basically everyone at the compound has had vigorous training in shielding their minds. Everyone has to go through this training because some creatures have the natural ability of mind control. They have to train their minds to block out physic intrusion. If not, then they would be sitting ducks in a number of situations because they were influenced by mental powers. something skilled in this area could make you sit there and smile as they ate you alive." I shuddered at the memory of the day they explained this to us. They told us about a runner that had been eaten by a were snake with this ability. There was even a video. Not pleasant.

"You mean we could block you out?" Alice piped in, her musical voice slightly sceptical and inquiring.

"With enough training and strength yes. But I don't think you would be able to block out Edward." I said as an after thought.

"Aww! But why?" Emmett cried. I smiled at his expression which was disappointed, no doubt thoughts of finally beating Edward shattering.

"Well because Edward doesn't actually control anything." I explained. "Most physic attacks used need to intrude into the mind, and this is what they learn to defend against. Edward isn't actually entering their minds willingly since he is already in it. He doesn't choose to access a certain persons thoughts because he hears everyone. It's not a choice and people cant block out someone if they are already inside their head. Also, he isn't doing anything to their thoughts so most people cant even feel it or are aware of it. But that's just my opinion." I said, leaning back so I was pressed against Edwards legs as he sat.

"I on the other hand can choose. I'm not always in your minds and since I can withdrawal I can be blocked. And since my influence go's beyond reading their thoughts they would be able to feel my intrusion if only slightly. And even if I could break through their shields they could still fight me mentally.

"And on top of that there are a few people who are mind blind." Answering their confused faces I elaborated. "People or creatures that are mind blind have a natural defence to physic intrusion. It would be like trying to read a wall that was unbreakable. But most who are mind blind have no control over physic powers or abilities and are oblivious to the use of them on their person or on others. But there is the odd exception to that rule." I said offhandedly.

"Like you." Edward said gently as he played with a strand of my hair. I just nodded in agreement.

"Huh." Was all Emmett said before sitting down on the other side of Edward. I rolled my eyes at his reply before returning to the papers in front of me.

It was just a collection of the old codes and such. I was sure that Ivan had cancelled my clearance in chances that I would return, but I was guessing that with him thinking I was dead he would reinstate them and give them to some one else, recycling them. Ivan was a great business man but he was lazy and would cut corners if he could. It wasn't always the best idea in case something like this could happen, but I was now thanking whoever for this little weakness he had.

But it was rather hard to concentrait on them with Edward playing with my hair. In the end I gave up after five minutes and cudled up beside him. We spent the rest of the night talking with the rest of the family, telling jokes and just reminicing. I was wondering if we would ever get this chance again, or maby the next time I saw them was to tell them of thier brothers death, or perhaps it would be me who died. I just didn't know anymore.

Eventually I went to bed, climbing in beside Edward like I have every night. And also like every night he sang me my lullaby as I fell asleep.

The next day we spent packing. We decided to travel by car, just in case any of our credit cards would show up in Ivan's monitoring stations and stop us before we even got a chance to get started. It would take about a two day drive, maybe less. It would have been faster if I would have let Edward drive but I would be nervous as it was and didn't want to add to it.

I looked over my supplies, laving behind the leftover sheets of metal sand salt jars. We wouldn't need them this tim. I collected my gun back from Jasper who happily obliged. I was sure I saw Edward eyeing the gun uncomfortably, probably thinking it was unsafe for me to have and remembering the battle and the skill I had handled it with. I could tell it unnerved him to see me so open about violence and even the fact that I had killed people. Many people.

I was no longer the person he had loved so much back in forks and I was beginning to wonder if he was having doubts about me. Would he leave me after the raid convinced I was a monster after what he was sure to see me do. I knew I couldn't let Ivan get away with what he did. A clean death would be too easy, and that would mean a more cruel, bloody passing. But what would Edward think of me afterwards? Was I willing to risk his love to get my revenge?

I just wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

**So Review! let me know what you think and don't be afraid to ask questions.**


	18. Chapter 15: Stealth

**Sorry this took so long, but I'm back now! I have been on vacation in Ontario with my dad and sisters and wasn't able to write while I was there! So here it is!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 15: Stealth**

Steadily the three of us approached the final door at the end of the hallway. The three being Edward Alex and I. On the other side of the door was the man who betrayed me and destroyed countless lives for his unknown quest. I would get my answers, one way or another.

We had arrived in the city late last night, booking a room in a sleazy motel to keep under the radar and maintain the element of surprise. We had left the family with many promises to come back. I wasn't sure about myself but I had firmly decided that if I couldn't make it I would make sure Edward came back to them. It was the least I owed the Cullen's after all they had done for me in the past and recently.

Entering the compound was easy enough. I had been right about Ivan recycling my old codes, as each one was accepted by the computers. But as we were navigating the halls it became hard. Too many passages were occupied at this time of day, and we were forced to make countless detours only ending up having to backtrack because all other passages were full as well. Edward's mind reading wasn't helping much, as so many people's thoughts were bombarding him and tracking their positions virtually impossible. We were left relatively blind in the building.

We only got half way to the main offices where Ivan worked before we were discovered. It was one of the training master's apprentices that found us and sounded the alarm, and we had to take him out quickly, shoving his unconscious body into one of the store rooms. Soon the entire compound was on high alert for the intruders, armed guards blocking all possible exits and armed solders searching the halls. After that it became a matter of incapacitating anyone who came our way and taking a more direct rout to the offices.

We blocked off the main door to the working offices, hoping it would take the guards some time to break through, and hopefully by that time we would be finished and halfway back home.

The door to Ivan's office was key code locked, but a swift kick to the right place the door swung open only to reveal a calm faced Ivan sitting behind his desk, steadily pointing a gun to my chest. He was broad and well built. His chest was musculear and clothed in an expencive suit. He was baulding, short brown hiar cut close to his scalp, set over piercing blue eyes that screamed death and power. He didn't seem even remotely surprised to see me barging into his office and guessed he wasn't as fooled as we had thought him to be about my fake death.

"Ah Bella, it's so good to see you again." He said calmly, talking as if he wasn't a raging maniac with a gun pointed at me. Fine, if he wanted to play politics, then I would play.

"Nice to see you too boss." I said that last word mockingly. "How's business going?"

"Quite smoothly, actually." He said standing up, the gun never even wavering an inch from the centre of my chest. "Since you've been gone we have successfully taken out three more covens, a group of unclaimed shape shifters, and a team has been sent out for another mission."

"Well haven't you been busy." I said in monotone, hiding my fury at his latest revelation. How many of them had been innocent? How many had families and children, only to be snuffed out by this mad man, for reasons I didn't even know. I think it was about time I found out. "I would have thought killing the people who pissed you off would get quite boring after a while."

"It was much more than that." He said chidingly, as if he was speaking to a child. "Revenge seems like a fun idea, but it soon loses all its meaning. I have a much bigger reason for doing what I do."

"Like what?" I asked, slightly exasperated.

"I like to think of it as good will." He smiled. "Purging the planet of all that is unnatural and monstrous."

I was silent for a few moments, not too sure what he was saying. "But you're a shape shifter yourself!" I finally exploded. "You can't just go around killing your own people just for being what they are! And you have no right, since you yourself are unnatural" I said that word with a grimace, "as well."

"I did not choose to be this way!" He thundered. "I never wanted to be a creature. After I killed the man who changed me I promised myself that I would not stop until I got rid of each and every one of the monsters in this world."

"Don't act like you don't know any better." I roared. "No on ever chose to be the way we are. Do you think we go out looking to become something else? Look at me, and Alex, hell, look at over half of our staff. None of them chose to be what they are and they shouldn't have to be punished for that."

"Every one of them has doe something in their lives that deserves retribution." He retorted. "And I'm going to make sure each and every one of them get it. You yourself have killed so called innocents, as you put it."

"Because of you." I said my voice low and filled with hatred towards the man in front of me and at myself for being used this way.

"And you should be proud." He said smiling. "You've helped me out more than I can say. But you were becoming too much of a liability and had to be removed. No hard feelings I hope." He cocked the gun and took aim once more. I froze, making as little movement as possible and analyzing the possibilities I had. I felt more than saw Edward and Alex do the same by my side. Ivan had a hell of a shot and I was betting it was venom enhanced ammo that was loaded and would travel right through Edward and into me if he decided to get any bright ideas and jump in the way. Alex new better and wouldn't even try.

"Don't be too sad now." Ivan said. I always thought he liked hearing himself talk. "Even after you die you would have helped me with one last thing." I was confused and my face must have shown it because he elaborated. "The information you have given me over the past has added me in my quest. Right now, the team I have scent out is on their way to forks, to eliminate your wolf pack."

I stopped breathing. Images flashed before my eyes of my time before I left Forks. The lovable faces of the younger kids that grew up to be accepted into the pack when they reached maturity. Flashes of the faces that have passed on by now, the new leader of the now broken La Push pack Seth, and all my old friends. I once again had put their lives in danger and practically signed their death warrants. I couldn't let him destroy the other family I had loved.

"No." It came out in a whisper.

"Yes." Ivan snickered. "I'll tell them you said hello." And then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter and thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoy! Review! **


	19. Chapter 16: Endings

**Here is the next chapter Sorry for the long wait**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Endings**

Time seemed to slowdown as the bullet pierced my flesh, driving deep into my chest. It wasn't a new experience for me, being shot. I had been wounded on the job many times; it was almost considered a right of passage in this line of work and was never treated as a big deal. No, it wasn't new, but what I was unprepared for was the explosive pain that ripped through my body as it pierced my heart.

It felt as if my veins were on fire, every beat of my injured organ spreading the pain further through me until it felt as if I was going to explode because of it. My legs gave out from under me and I went down hard, my body folding in on itself as I crashed to the ground. My knees tucked into my chest; making me as small as possible as my hands clutched at the rapidly staining hole in my shirt, blood spilling out onto the floor of Ivan's office.

I heard the yells and shouts coming from both Edward and Alex as I lay there, their voices muted and hands running over me desperately trying to see if I was okay but scared to move me incase they made it worse.

I was able to hear the roar of my blood as it moved through my veins, impossibly loud and draining out all other sounds. The yelling and cursing coming from Ivan and Alex were white noise in the back of my mind, and I hardly registered the feeling as Edward tenderly took my form into his arms. When they had first discovered about my unique heritage they weren't too sure if a hit to my heart would kill me, or simply heal. There was no way to test it without putting me in too much risk, and we were not able to find an answer. I guess this was it.

I could hear Edward scream in denial, yelling out colorful phrases at both Alex and Ivan as he realized that this was the end for me. He tried to fight it, I could see it in the very way he held his shoulder, the strong set of his jaw as he stubbornly denied the truth, But I could see it in his eyes that he too knew that this was real and that it was my end. That he had lost me after all.

With each passing moment I could feel myself grow weaker, as beat by beat my heart pumped out my blood, leaving my life in a rapidly growing puddle on the floor. My vision grew hazy and dark spots flitted in and out of focus. I knew that soon I would never see the light of this world again, forever lost to the dark. I was dieing, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it. It hurt me to see him like this, and I wanted to comfort him, but the wound seemed to make me immobile, my movements forced and jerky as wave after wave of fire ran through me, my chest burning where the metal was firmly lodged.

My eyes welled up with tears, but not from the physical pain, but from loss. There was so much I was going to leave behind, so much I still wanted to experience, but never would. Now I wouldn't get the chance, my promising new future snuffed out like a candle. I would never marry Edward, my soul mate; I would never get to experience the joy in my life of calling him my husband, sharing our eternity with him. Everything that I had ever wanted, ever thought of, was now a distant illusion as the world grew dimmer and dimmer with every drop of blood that spilled onto the floor.

But I couldn't find the strength to be unhappy. At least I had been able to see him again, no matter how short it may have been for me. I was able to be in his embrace once more; something I had thought would never happen again after he left me years ago. Even now, as he held me tight in his arms I couldn't find the will to be angry at fate for tearing me apart from him so soon after we had found each other again. The last few days had given me the amount of happiness that I never thought I could have in the presence of my lover and I was amazed that I had been granted this for so long. The last few months had been filled with more happiness that anyone had ever experienced in their lifetimes and I was grateful for it.

I looked up, my body now resting in Edwards's lap, his face tortured as he looked down at me. I could see the unleashed tears welling in his eyes, the ones he could never cry, but so desperately wanted to let fall. I reached up shakily with one bloody hand and touched the side of his face with my fingertips reveling in the sensation as my heated skin brush his cool flesh. I took the time to look at him, really look at him.

I let my eyes wander over the contours of his face, committing them to memory, hopefully taking them with me where ever I might end up after this. His hair was tousled like it always was and I wanted to run my fingers through it like I always have. His face was smooth, with sharp lines and soft curves, making him look like a fallen angel. His lips, glass smooth and I couldn't help but remember what they had felt like against my own when we kissed. But it was his eyes that I cherished most. His twin golden orbs that, even now filled with grief, were beautiful and deep set, and drew me in, letting me look into his soul, his heart. He was truly beautiful, and even now I could hardly believe he was ever mine.

He gripped my hand tightly and held it against his cheek as he nuzzled my palm, ignoring the red smears it left across his pale skin, as his gaze held my own. It was as if he was doing the same thing as I had been doing, committing my face to memory before I was gone from him forever. I opened my mouth wanting to say something to release him from this pain but nothing would come out. Slowly he leaned in close until his forehead rested against mine, and held me tight against him, as if he would never let me go. And I knew he wouldn't. Our love would last, forever and for now. He would not let me go, like I would never let him go, but I didn't want him to forever wallow in guilt and pain. I wanted him to live, to have fun, end experience life to the fullest, for both of us since I wouldn't be able to do it for myself.

I tried to tell him all of this through my eyes, willing him to understand. He must have understood since he leaned in closer, his lips brushing my ear as he whispered softly. "I love you Bella." I smiled slightly, or what I hoped was a smile. The pain was slowly leaving my body and I felt myself become numb, almost as if I was floating on clouds. Nothing seamed to feel real, as if I was in a dream and I would wake up any minute.

He returned a watered down smile of his own, trying to be strong for me, and I loved him even more for it. Even now he was trying to protect me from me when it was him that I should be strong for.

The world around me began to fade away, everything being consumed by a white light. My heart beat a song of loss as it gave its last few beats then it stopped completely, and I felt myself grow limp, feeling leaving me entirely. I tried desperately to hold onto the comfort of Edward's arms wrapped around me but, alas, even that was lost as I was fully consumed by the white. White for mourning, I thought. White for hope. And I slowly drifted away, consumed by the dark, forever lost in shadows.

* * *

**So here is my first attempt at anything sad. So If I could make one person cry then it will be totally worht it. I had written and re-written this chapter sooo many times that I finally decided to post it. So hope you enjoy and...**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 17: Loss

**So, I have not died. I know, a real surprise, is it not? Well here is the update. Thank you all who voted on the poll. The winning result was to continue on with the story. For those of you who voted for the other options, I'm sorry but this is what the people want. I know I have never done this before, but I would like to dedicate this chapter and my return to the fanfiction world the my Great Grandmother who passed away on sunday August 9th 2009 at 93 years old. I love you, and hope you have finally found peace. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Chapter 17: Loss

**(Edwards point of view)**

I held back the screams and sobs, that threatened to consume me as I watched the last bit of light in my angels eyes, fade away as she left me alone in the world. Bella lay lifeless in my arms, nothing left of her but a now silent body. Never again would I see her smile, hear her tinkling laugh, that made my non beating heart soar with joy and love.

She was gone.

That one thought, rushed through my mind over and over again, blocking out all else. It was like a mantra, being repeated in my skull. _She's gone…She's gone…she's gone…_

Ever so gently, I reached out to her face, placing my fingers over her lifeless eyes. No longer, the same brown orbs that held my attention so completely; now that the person they belonged to were gone. They were empty and dead, their sightless gaze taunting me. Telling me the very things I had feared over the years; what had driven me to leave her in the first place. The emptiness seamed to be screaming at me. _You couldn't save her, it's your fault, you weren't strong enough for her…_

Softly, I closed her eyes, not wanting to look into their depths any longer. She still had a small smile on her face. Smiling for me, I realized. She looked as if she were sleeping, and I so desperately wished that it were true. If I concentrated on her face, not looking at the blood that stained the rest of her torso, I could almost believe that it was true.

"EDWARD!"

My head shot up, as Alex's voice broke through my thoughts. I saw him struggling with Ivan, who was desperately trying to get away. The two were evenly matched; Alex couldn't hold him for long. My eyesight tinged red, as my gaze locked onto the man that had stolen her away from me, who had dared lay a hand on my Bella.

Gently, I lowered my love onto the ground and rushed at the lowlife. My fist connected solidly with the side of his head, and Ivan crumpled to the ground. My foot attacked his chest, over and over again, as I took out my rage on him. I wanted him to hurt, as much as I did. Make him feel the pain that he had put both me and Bella through. It was the least I could do for her. I had assumed she was nervous of what I would think of her, once I saw her in action. While, in fact, it would have been her that would be terrified at the demon that possessed me now as I beat the life out of the man at my feet.

Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind. Acting on instinct I lashed out at the person behind me, only realizing too late it was Alex. My blow didn't seem to affect the vampire too much, seeing as he held onto me without wavering. He moved me, away from the semi conscious man lying in a pool of his own blood.

"That's enough, Edward."

I struggled now, wanting to continue pounding the worthless piece of flesh on the ground, which was considered a man, until he was nothing more than a corpse. But Alex's hold held fast, my desperate movements unable to break his grasp.

_Edward! _His thoughts rang through my head. I tried to block him out, but he was too close. He was too close, and I was too weak. _Edward, Stop! I know how you feel. I want him to suffer as well. But there isn't time! We have to get out of here before the security breaks through the door. _

Grudgingly, I realized he was right. I hung my head in surrender, calming down and trying to reign in the monster that had surfaced. Only once he was sure I was back in control, did he let me go.

Alex stalked forwards, and picked Ivan up off the ground. I did the same with Bella, cradling her limp form in my arms. She was so light. A new wave of grief washed over me, and I trembled as I clutched her to my chest once more.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, almost pleadingly, into her hair which was pressed against my face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

A moan, from Ivan, made me look up. Alex was holding him up, none too gently, by his throat. Gargled sounds emanated from his throat, the build up of blood in his mouth and lungs making it difficult to make out what he was saying.

"P-please…" He whispered, his tongue darting out and licking his lips, only succeeding in leaving behind a red stain. "Please… don't k-kill… me. Please."

Alex sneered. His mind was filled with ideas on how to deal with him, some so bloody they rivaled my own raging thoughts. Ivan's mind was a bunch a garbled pleas, pain making his thoughts a garbled mess. He was terrified. He didn't deserve it. He deserved much worse.

"Boss," Alex said calmly, his face void of any expression. "Consider this my resignation." And then he threw him out the window.

I walked over to the shattered mess, and peered down to the street below. Ivan lay there, motionless. A small pool of blood was already forming, where his head had split open from the impact. Not even a wereanimal could survive that fall. He was dead.

Alex and I were silent for a few moments. There were no people walking the streets at this time of day, the only noise coming from the sound of people throwing themselves at the door to our backs.

Said door started to splinter, as a particularly hard blow struck it. Shouts and hollers met our ears as the people on the other side caught site of us through a large gap, doubling their efforts. With a nod of his head Alex leaped out of the hole in the window, falling with grace as he landed in a crouch beside Ivan's body. The cement cracked under the force of his fall.

Behind me to door finally burst open, security, runners, and Ivan's employees rushing into the room. I held Bella more securely to me, tucking her head under my chin, and leaped out of the building.

The wind rushed past me, making me believe that I was running instead of falling. Horrified gasps and screams followed me down from the window, as the others saw what had become of their boss. I only hoped that this would be the end of it.

I landed next to Alex, not sparing Ivan another glance as we walked off, heading to where the car was waiting. It was silent the entire way there, neither of us knowing what to say, choosing instead to deal with our grief in silence.

It was a long walk.

* * *

**So here it is. Hope it is not too much of a dissapointment and hope you review! **


	21. Chapter 18: Home

**So, here is another chapter. I thank all those who have stayed with me throughout this story and scent all the amazing reviews. You truly are the ones that keep me going. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and want to say that this story is not over… probably not for a little while longer. ******** Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Home

(Edwards point of view)

For once, I wasn't the one driving. Alex sat at the wheel, his crimson eyes dulled by grief as he drove us down the winding road back home. I sat in the back seat of the car, cradling Bella to me, looking down listlessly at her pale face. Her body was rapidly losing heat, my chilled skin seaming to speed up the process.

Left is silence, only Alex's thoughts and the occasional intrusion of another mind that passed us on the road, left me time to think. I wondered how the others would take the news of Bella's demise, or if Alice had already seen the outcome of our trip. If we had had more time, would she have been able to warn us, or was it a split second decision on Ivan's part, leaving my sister in the dark until we brought her corpse back to them?

I shook my head, having to shove that train of thought out of my head. What ifs wouldn't do us any good. It wouldn't bring Bella back, and would only cause unnecessary pain. So instead, I remembered the past, the happy times, in which Bella was full of life, and oh so beautiful. I remembered my love and how she lived.

My mind traveled back to the first day I saw her, how her scent had me to believe she was my own personal demon, sent to ruin me for my past sins. It was almost humorous how drastically our relationship changed from that first day.

It didn't hurt so much now. When we were apart for those many agonizing years I could hardly recall her name without being cast into a pit of torture and despair. Now I could remember it all, thinking of the time we shared together, desperately clinging to the sense of completion I knew I would never feel again; not with my love gone from this world.

My mind flitted to the possibility of Volterra, of ending my life there. But I quickly abandoned the thought, knowing that A, if I dwelled on it too long Alice would see it, and B, that I wasn't sure I wanted to hurt the family that way. The loss of Bella would be almost too much for us to bare, her presence altering our lives so subtly and so completely, that it risked the destruction of the family; like it almost did when we left her behind. The only thing that kept any of us going, was the knowledge she was living somewhere, safe, and happy.

How wrong we had been.

I let out a haggard sight and bent over Bella's body, my forehead resting on her chest, a chest that no longer rose with her soft breathing, and was silent. I lost all sense of time, finding solace only in our memories together, ones of her human life, and more recent ones of the past few months she had been reunited with me. My soul, once again, complete.

I felt the car crawl to a stop, and looked up in surprise. The great house loomed before us, the car sliding into place in the garage amongst the others. It had seemed that only minutes passed, not hours.

I took a moment to gather myself together, being thrust back into reality as the door to the garage opened and the family stepped out to join us. Their faces were excited and relieved, and I hated that I would be the one to destroy that sense of peace they all shared.

Jasper was the first one to notice something was wrong. He picked up on the emotions of dread and sadness poring off of us and immediately knew something happened. Something horrible.

"Edward?" He questioned.

Solemnly, I stepped out of the car, cradling the limp body to my chest. Collective gasps and whimpers met my ears as they saw what had become of Bella. I couldn't meet their gazes, guilt still a fresh wound in my heart.

I walked passed the family, carrying her into the house and up the stirs and into my room. I placed her on the centre of my bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, hiding the gruesome crimson stain that dominated her torso. The illusion made it look like she was only sleeping. But on closer inspection I noticed the too pale color of her skin, the clammy tone that covered her completion, and the absence of life that even a sleeping person radiated.

I could hear pained voices coming from downstairs and knew I should join the family. Tearing myself away from her side, I left Bella and joined my family, who had gathered in the living room, Alex finishing explaining what had happened with Ivan and Bella's demise.

I sat down in the armchair, my head bent over my lap. I hardly acknowledged Alice coming over to my side, and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Only then did I realize I was trembling. As faint as the tremors may have been, they were racking through my body, unable to still myself. But I didn't break down, not yet. Shock was a wonderful thing sometimes.

We all sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, each of us lost in his or her thoughts and memories until Carlisle broke the stillness, ever the strong one in the family; ever the leader.

"We need to decide on the arrangements for Bella." He said in a distressed tone, not even him able to keep a calm façade.

"Bella always wanted to be buried." Alex said. When we looked at him questionably, he explained. "Everyone in the PBI was supposed to fill out some documents, in case the worst was to happen. She said she wanted a proper burial. But she never stated where."

"Forks." I said at once. "She should be put to rest back in Forks. Beside Charlie."

"Yes," Agreed Alice. "She would have wanted that." The others also voiced their approval.

"It will be easier this way as well, since there is already a grave marker for her beside Charlie's at Forks cemetery." Jasper added, the voice of reason. I just nodded.

"I'm going to go and change Bella's clothes." Alice said, stepping away and disappearing up the stairs. I didn't say anything about it being pointless, that it wouldn't matter what she was wearing, Alice's thoughts a jumbled mess and this, only thing she could think of doing at the moment. Who was I to tell her how to grieve?

I wanted to follow her up, needing to be with Bella until I said my final goodbye as she was lowered into the ground, sleeping in the soft brown earth, where I so desperately longed to join her. But I knew Alice needed this time for herself, to realize the passing of her best friend and come to terms with it.

"Edward!" Alice's voice rang out, high and tight with panic. I was instantly on my feat, heading to her side. The small vampire was in the hallway outside my room, almost shaking. Her eyes were wide and black with repressed fear and panic. Her mind was a jumbled mess that I couldn't make sense out of.

"Alice," I asked, "What is it? What happened?"

But she didn't answer. The rest of the family gathered on the landing, Alice's husband pulling him to her side, washing waves of calm over her small frame. She almost sagged with relief, as the weight of her emotions was dissipated.

"I-it's Bella." She managed to stutter. "She's gone."

I raced into the room, not giving them a second glance. The bed was empty, slightly stained sheets hanging off the end of the mattress. The window was open, a slight breeze waving the curtains in a dance. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Cliffy! Haven't done one of these in a while. I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next week or two. Fingers crossed. Until then… Review!**


End file.
